Love Lost
by Ellalu
Summary: It's just a week before Wendy's arranged marriage. Who is the handsome stranger who is so familiar to her? Why is he following her? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy stared at herself in the three way mirror in the bridal shop while her mother and aunt fussed about her. "Oh Wendy, it is very lovely." her mother gushed.

"Just how a young lady ought to look at her wedding." fussed her aunt.

"Yes." Wendy agreed, though why she couldn't share in their joy she could not figure out. She smoothed her hands down the white satin fabric, feeling the softness underneath her hands. "_Why can't I just get over this nagging feeling…must just be pre wedding jitters."_

"Here we go." The seamstress bustled into the dressing area carrying the specially made veil. She slipped the combs into Wendy's perfectly coifed chestnut curls. "Oh my, I have never seen a lovelier bride to be Miss Darling".

"Wendy, isn't it something? You will treasure this day forever my dear." Wendy's aunt admired with a tear in her eye. Wendy's face didn't show the excitement of her mother and Aunt. " My dear... surely you aren't disappointed….The lace itself must have cost a fortune."

"No aunt I assure you, it is perfectly lovely."

"And why would the miss be disappointed? my goodness she is marrying the most eligible bachelor in London." The seamstress scoffed.

Wendy wished she could be as sure as the seamstress_. Maybe she should marry him _Wendy thought to herself. _No I mustn't think like that… I am fortunate, many girls would love to be in my shoes and my family is so pleased, especially father. My brothers though are not so happy…Oh to have the freedom of a boy. How I would love to go to university like them and become a novelist… Silly I am a girl my lot in life is to marry, be a proper wife and mother. _

"Wendy my dear, why are you so melancholy"?

Wendy look at her beautiful delicate mother. " Just pre wedding jitters mother, nothing to fear". _Why can I not be more like her…so proper and ladylike made for marriage and childrearing. How it would disappoint them if they knew my thoughts."_

"Come now child, every woman goes through pre wedding jitters. You must change so we won't be late to tea"

_I wonder how aunt Millicent knows about wedding jitters considering she has never been married_. "Yes Mum I shall be ready soon. Wendy changed back into her day dress and had her maid Nancy help smooth her curls..._it wouldn't be proper for a lady to go to tea with mussed hair I suppose. _Wendy thought to herself…._Though it might be fun to see the faces of all the proper ladies if I did._ she thought with a grin as she stepped out of the shop door with her mother and aunt.

"There now Wendy, you see... I knew you had a smile in you, only jitters." Repeated aunt Millicent.

As Wendy looked up she saw a man across the road. He seemed familiar. _Silly I've never met that man in my life._ she thought. He noticed her and nodded his head in greeting, she nodded hers in reply.

"Come now we'll be late, it wouldn't do for a proper young girl to be late to tea with her new mother in law now would it"?

"No aunt, it would not." Wendy glanced behind her once more to the handsome gentleman. He was still looking her way as well. So_ familiar… Kind blue eyes and mischievous smile._

"Mother"?

"Yes dear."

"That man back there across the road… is he an acquaintance of ours"? Wendy's mother discretely glanced back to the handsome man.

"No dear, no one I have ever met. Why"?

"He seems so familiar." Wendy stopped immediately in her tracks. She knew why the gentleman looked familiar to her. She could barely hear her own thoughts due to the loud pounding of her heart. It was the smile she saw in her dreams and in her stories. The smile from adventures long ago not to be spoken of. "Impossible" That smile belonged on a younger face… one she would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wendy my dear, are you quite all right"? Her mother asked with alarm in her voice.

"I fear the day has been too much for me. Please may we go home"?

"Of course dear. Nancy Please make our apologies to Mrs. Dashwood, Wendy is unwell"

"Yes Mum right away." Nancy bustled off to the Dashwood home where they were expected for tea. Wendy inwardly sighed knowing her fiancé would have something to say about this later. _He always has something to say of my behavior. _Wendy thought_. I must lie down_. It wouldn't do for Stuart to hear she had fainted in public as well. No need to extend the length of the lecture she knew she would already endure.

"Please, let us be on our way mother."

"Come Dear."

Wendy, Aunt Millicent and Mrs. Darling made their way home quickly. After they were home Wendy went straight to her room and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and dreamt of the dreams not to be spoken aloud. Her brothers, biological and adopted had been warned. The fantasies they had lived were considered falsehoods not to be endured any longer by the adults. _We all are adults now._ She thought to herself but it wouldn't matter. Her husband to be would surely have her committed if she spoke of such things. Wendy opened her eyes to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Come in." Wendy called out to the door.

"Miss Darling, your brother John has come to visit. Will you receive him?"

"Yes Heidi, I will be down to the drawing room in a moment."

Wendy looked in her mirror knowing the reflection would be mussed due to lying down in her dress. Her stern Aunt had gotten after her for that... time after time. _Oh well_, Nancy had gone to the Dashwood home to make their apologies and had yet to return. "It's only John after all." She spoke to herself. Wendy made her way to the drawing room.

John stood as she entered the room "Tsk Tsk what would Aunt say if she could see you now Wendy"?

"Welcome home John, what brings you here. From the looks of the way you are dressed, I am guessing you are on your way to a party".

"Alas my love... I have come to spring you."

"Ah I see, what favor have you to ask this time brother?"

"Elizabeth is not well enough to attend an associate's party that is being thrown for a very important man. Mr. Chesterfield is the heir to the Chesterfield Mills and he wants our bank to finance his new project. If he chooses us it will mean big things for this family. However, I need a beautiful accomplished proper young woman on my arm to attend with me."

Wendy knew that her sister in law was very well, however she was in the family way and proper young women did not go into public during the later months of pregnancy, nor did anyone discuss such an indelicate subject with an unmarried girl. "Beautiful, accomplished and proper indeed don't you think you're looking in the wrong direction if that's what you're aiming for in an escort. Besides father isn't likely to give his permission with my wedding only a week away."

"I have already received permission from father. He feels quite safe letting you out of his sight now that he is soon to marry you off to that odious man. Come Wendy enjoy yourself while you have a little freedom left. Once you marry that man he will lock the door and throw away the key."

"Don't be ridiculous John, he will do no such thing. _I hope. _You have convinced me though... I will come. Nancy should have returned by now to help me dress." Wendy feeling a little better about the day after seeing her brother made her way to her room and rang the bell for Nancy. "Nancy would you help me dress for an evening out with my brother… something lovely to make him proud."

"Yes miss of course. You deserve a little fun. You haven't been yourself lately, maybe a party will be just the thing."

"Thank you Nancy."

"I know just the gown." Nancy helped Wendy dress in a beautiful powder blue gown that made her blue eyes sparkle. She then swept Wendy's Chestnut curls into a sophisticated style that accentuated Wendy's delicate features. "There now, you're as lovely as ever".

"Nancy…What will I do without you?" Tears welled up in Wendy's big blue eyes. Stuart had made it perfectly clear her maid was not to come with her. He already had a maid in his household, pre approved by his mother and no other would be suitable.

"There there sweet Wendy, do not dwell on such things now. Go to the party with your brother and enjoy yourself, there is plenty of time to worry about things later. Off you go now."

Wendy made her way to the parlor where her brother patiently waited."Wendy you are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on… besides Elizabeth of course." He held out his arm and Wendy looped her hand around his elbow as he escorted her to his carriage and helped her in.

John gave Wendy a troubled look once they were seated. " Wendy… don't do it."

Wendy knew exactly what her brother meant but feigned innocence. "Do what"?

"Don't marry Stuart Dashwood. He's no good for you Wendy, you deserve better".

"I am almost twenty two John. I am almost an old maid, I can no longer impose on mother and father any longer. Father has made that perfectly clear to me when he insisted on this match".

"Come live with me." John pleaded. "Please Wendy, Elizabeth would be happy to have you as company and I would be happy... as would every other one of our brothers knowing you were out of that man's grasp".

"I can't. The invitations have gone out. All of London's society will be there. Father has paid a great deal of money for this wedding. To back out now would shame father greatly. You're reputation as well would be put to the test John, think about it".

"We would make due Wendy, and father ca..John was interrupted by the driver stopping the carriage.

"We have arrived sir."

"Thank you Pearson, Think about what I said Wendy." The driver opened the door and held his hand out to Wendy. She stepped out of the carriage with all of the grace of a lady born to privilege, feeling like an imposter in her own skin. "_If they only knew of the things I've experienced."_ Wendy plastered a smile on her face as she was introduced to many of John's acquaintances and friends. Meanwhile she daydreamed about far off places she would rather be. "Wendy, John called her out of the daze she was in. "Mr. Chesterfield meet my lovely sister Miss Darling."

"Charmed." Mr. Chesterfield said, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Wendy felt faint as she looked into face of the man with the kind blue eyes and mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy's hand felt scorched where Mr. Chesterfield had kissed her. "Miss Darling, would you do the honor of saving the next dance for me?" He smiled his mischievous grin again. Wendy could hardly answer due to the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, thank you sir".

"Until then Miss Darling". He gave a quick bow to John and Wendy as he dismissed himself until the next dance.

"John, does he remind you of anyone"? Wendy asked trying to be discreet as possible.

"Who would he remind me of Wendy? I only met Mr. Chesterfield a week ago."

"No one…Never mind." _him… the one I see in my dreams…Impossible. He would still be a 12 year old boy. Mr. Chesterfield is definitely not a boy…he is about six foot two, broad shouldered. _Wendy could feel her face go hot. _It serves me right for thinking of a stranger who isn't even my fiancé in such intimate terms. In fact I don't even think about my fiancé like that. I'm going mad._

"Wendy are you all right, you don't look so well"? John's concerned face only made things worse.

"Thank you John, I'm quite all right". _Men "_ Are you sure it's proper for me to dance with Mr. Chesterfield, Being that my wedding is only a week away?"

"Well... I'm no Aunt Millicent but as far as I'm concerned you aren't married yet, and I see nothing improper about it".

"Miss Darling, Shall we? Mr. Chesterfield asked in a deep voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere as he held his arm for Wendy to take. She looped her hand in the crook of his arm. _Strong…Silly…I must stop reading novels…at least for a while. _Mr. Chesterfield led Wendy to the dance floor where he took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder while he placed one hand around her waist and held her other hand with his own. As soon as the Waltz started he twirled her around the room effortlessly. Wendy was so caught up in the intense gaze of his blue eyes she remembered a different dance yet so similar…_The field…the tree …the faeries…pretend._

"Miss Darling, I hear you are to be married." He said interrupting her thoughts with a slight edge to his voice. _Or was it a figment of my imagination. Of course... it wouldn't be the first time._

"How is it that you are so informed sir"?

"The society pages, Miss Darling. Is there anyone who doesn't know of it? _Of course, the society pages the bane of my existence…announcing to the world my entrapment. No not entrapment. I am very fortunate to marry into a family as prominent as the Dashwoods…At least that's what everyone keeps saying, with the exception of my brothers._ Wendy thought as she remembered the eight angry glares as her father announced her engagement.

"I apologize Sir; yes ...I am to be married next week".

"Will you have a lot of family there"?

"Yes sir… my brothers arrive from university tomorrow". This thought made Wendy smile it was the only part of the wedding plan that truly made her happy. Surprisingly, this also made Mr. Chesterfield smile.

"How many brothers do you have Miss Darling."?

"Eight including John." This was a fact that surprised most people but Mr. Chesterfield didn't miss a beat. He smile just became more mischievous.

"Eight, May I ask their names… or can you not remember them all with having so many"? He asked with a wicked grin and a wink that sent her stomach trembling.

"Of course I remember the names of my own brothers…Of course you've already met John, then there is Michael, Tristan, Sam, Nathan, Carlson, Max, and Bradley." _Michael, Tootles, Slightly who was mostly raised by Aunt Millicent, Nibs, Curly, Marmaduke and Binky_…_the twins. These were forbidden names that were not to be spoken. _Wendy knew those names were not even to be thought of, but something in this man brought out a rebellious edge to her.

"How is it Miss Darling, that you have seven brothers that all attend university at the same time"? This time Wendy thought she heard a trace of laughter in his question.

"I don't know why I'm answering such a personal question sir." Wendy said feeling a little annoyed at his audacity, yet compelled to see where this conversation would lead. "Six of my brothers were adopted. One adopted by my aunt, However as she grew older my aunt and Sl..Sam moved into our home and he became more of a brother than a cousin." Wendy could hear the music slowing to a stop and Mr. Chesterfield flawlessly twirling her one last time. Wendy felt a deep regret and loss when he removed his hand from her waist. _I can't think why…I don't even know him._

"Thank you Miss Darling, forgive me if my conversation was inappropriate. I tend to have a curious nature." He said as he stepped back and took a bow ending the dance. Wendy returned he gesture with a curtsy. As she looked up from her curtsy she saw over Mr. Chesterfields shoulder into the hard face and angry glare of her fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Chesterfield noticed the changed expression in Wendy's face as she glanced over his shoulder. He turned to see the cause of her anxiety and met with the angry face of Mr. Dashwood.

"Mr.Dashwood, how do you do?" Mr. Chesterfield said as he nodded his head in greeting.

"Mr. Chesterfield". Wendy's fiancé replied curtly. However, he did not nod his head in greeting he just glared at Wendy. "Miss Darling, I will see you in private now".

Wendy had no intention of going anywhere with Stuart Dashwood while he looked as if he were about to strangle her. "I am sorry Mr. Dashwood, I couldn't possibly. I must find John; he will be looking for me."

"Wendy you _will_ come with me now!"

Wendy looked about the room and noticed every eye was on them now. She could feel the heat in her face. "Mr. Dashwood please calm down and lower your voice, you are causing a scene."

Stuart Dashwood lowered his face to her level and whispered harshly. His nose was just inches from hers. "_I_ am causing a scene, we are days from our wedding and you are gazing starry eyed at a man who is not your fiancé. Wendy, I will not ask politely again. I demand the respect due me, now come with me I will speak with you in private since you are just now so worried about causing a scene". He said with a sneer in his voice.

Wendy whispered back just as harshly "You didn't ask politely the first time, and I said NO!" Wendy winced as she knew the last word had come out to loudly. _Father will surely here of this…. as will the rest of humanity._ Suddenly Stuart's hand darted out and grabbed the top of Wendy's arm as he harshly jerked her to his side.

"You will release the lady now." A calm but dangerous voice warned. Wendy had completely forgotten that Mr. Chesterfield had been standing there the whole time. She felt her face go even hotter than before, knowing that she had meant to charm John's associates not scandalize them, and here the whole while John's most important associate of all had just witnessed the most embarrassing event that would shame their family to date.

"You sir, will mind your business and stay out of mine." Stuart Dashwood said in a menacing tone as he yanked Wendy even harsher a second time. Wendy gave a small gasp of pain as Stuarts fingers dug into her arm. Just then in a blur of movement faster than Wendy or Stuart Dashwood had seen, Mr. Chesterfield had a dagger pointed at the base of Stuart's throat.

"NOW!" All traces of calmness completely gone from Mr. Chesterfield's voice. Wendy noticed that his eyes had darkened into a roiling storm where as only kindness and a hint of mischievousness had been before. Horrified gasps sounded all around the room, but Wendy barely could hear them due to the nervous pounding in her heart. Out of the corner of her eye Wendy watched as her brother strode up glaring at them all angrily.

"In God's holy name, what is the meaning of this!"

Stuart Dashwood was the first to speak, though he did not move his head due to the steady dagger at his throat. "Mr. Darling, you will tell this man to remove his dagger from my throat. You will then inform him that Miss Darling belongs to me. He will then step out of my way and I will be escorting _my_ fiancé home". John's eyes narrowed as he then noticed Stuart's grip on Wendy's arm.

"Sir, Wendy has not married you yet, therefore she does _not _belong to you. _You _will unhand my sister. Then_ you _will turn towards that door and escort yourself home or by God I will help Mr. Chesterfield with your demise."

Stuarts face flashed with resentment "Your family will be the ones to suffer for this, Mr. Darling." He then shoved Wendy towards her brother. "Mr. Chesterfield, if you please". Stuart said glancing at the dagger with his eyes still afraid to move. Mr. Chesterfield took a second to consider before slowly pulling the dagger away but not relaxing his stance. "Mr. Chesterfield, you will be hearing from my attorney I assure you". What happened next shocked every person in the room. Mr. Chesterfield let out the loudest roaring laugh Wendy had ever heard in her life.

"Mr. Dashwood, I assure you sir, for every attorney you may throw my way I will have ten to throw yours". Wendy noticed that even though Mr. Chesterfield smiled as he said this, the storm still brewed in his eyes. To stunned to say anything, Wendy watched Stuart storm away in an angry rage. She had only seen Stuart challenged less than a handful of times in the short time she had know him, never had she seen him be the one to step down. Both John and Mr. Chesterfield looked her way then. " Miss Darling, I hope I have not frightened you". The storm was gone from his eyes, instead was a pained worried expression.

Wendy was too stunned to speak. She felt John's arm go around her and escort her out. He sent a servant for the carriage. Mr. Chesterfield followed them out and sent for his carriage as well. He turned their way his face still pained and full of concern.

"I am so sorry, my temper gets the better of me, please forgive me". His voice sounded almost pleading. Wendy wondered how it was possible for someone to change character so quickly and how it was possible for someone to be such a large man and a young boy at the same time. Still not able to find her voice John answered for her.

"Sir, we are most grateful for your assistance, I'm afraid I must apologize I should have been the one by Wendy's side, and with the situation being so public… I fear there will be a blemish on your name."

"Mr. Darling, as you know my reputation already has quite a few blemishes. My biggest concern is for your sister and yourself." Wendy was thankful that John didn't expound on the fact that they had their own reputation. Not many people in society had forgotten how the three Darling children had disappeared not to return for days, and when they did they returned with six extra children. Every one of the Darling children biological and adopted had been heard spouting stories of Mermaids, Pirates, Indians and Faeries. The carriages pulled up and John led Wendy to her seat. Once she was seated she listened as John politely dismissed himself from Mr. Chesterfield. She couldn't help but glance out the window and watch as Mr. Chesterfield stepped into his own carriage. _Who was this man?_

"Wendy, John said as he seated himself. Come home with me tonight and stay in my guest room, that way you and I may address father together in the morning. Marriage to that man is out of the question. Surely even father will understand that". Wendy looked out of the widow of the carriage watching as the buildings passed by, wishing she could be as sure as John.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy awoke to a loud pounding noise, as soon as she realized the pounding was not coming from the other side of the door to the guest room, she let her eyes drift back down again. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. Wendy wondered who in their right mind would be pounding on her brother's door at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Suddenly her eyes flashed open. _Father, _She heard John's butler open the door and the immediate arguing that followed. He didn't care what hour of the morning it was; he would speak to his children immediately. "WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING! YOU WILL WAKE YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" Wendy knew he meant business. She hopped out of the warm bed and put on a robe and slippers. "YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF TEN BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND YANK YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF!" Wendy hurried down the hall to the staircase."ONE! Wendy almost tripped over the long dressing gown she had borrowed from her sister in law who was taller than her by three inches. TWO"!

"Father I'm right here, please stop bellowing" Wendy said in a loud whisper. She was torn; on one hand she thought it would be rude to wake the entire household….however she also didn't really want to be alone with her father right now. Wendy heard other footsteps behind her. She glanced back and was relieved to see her brother. John must have been expecting father at an early hour because unlike Wendy John was almost completely dressed. Just having finished buttoning his last cuff link as he walked down the stairs John nodded to his father.

"Good morning father."John calmly greeted their father. _How can he be so calm,_ Wendy was full of jitters.

"John Darling, You will explain to me in detail what happened and why your aunt and mother are having hysterics."

"Of course father, will you join me in my study"? John said as he quickly glanced at Wendy. Their father also looked her way.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Wendy felt anger rise up from her toes to her hairline.

"If it concerns me, shouldn't I be involved in the conversation?" She winced as she knew it had come out a little less respectfully than she had meant it to. Her brother threw her a frustrated glance, her father an angry glare.

"Young lady, you have caused enough disaster for a while. You will seat yourself in the parlor and wait there. Behave yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Wendy walked towards the parlor but didn't feel like sitting._ It's my future they are discussing. _Wendy decided to stroll around the room. She realized she could hear muffled voices coming from John's study. _It's not ladylike to eavesdrop…but if I were just strolling past the door and happened to hear. _Wendy walked slowly out of the parlor and tip toed past John's study door. She could make out only a few words. _Bloody hell, I'm already in enough trouble. What's a little more? _She shrugged to herself and tip toed up closer to the door and placed her ear to the cool wood.

"Father, you didn't see the way he abused her. She probably has marks on her skin."

"John, I'm sure he didn't realize his own strength."

"Why are you so ready to dismiss all of the warning signs? I don't understand. Why are you suddenly so determined to marry her off"?

"It's not that I want to be rid of her John, I assure you son."

"Then please, enlighten me father, because that's exactly what it looks like".

"John, I'm not well".

"What do you mean, not well"?

"The doctors don't know what it is…but I only have three months to a year left." Wendy felt her stomach drop to her knees.

"Father… I would care for Wendy."

"You have good intentions son, but your wife will soon give birth to your own child. I know that when I retire you will take my place as manager at the bank. Even with the promotion John, raising children is expensive. I have nothing to leave you. I have barely been able to set aside enough to keep your mother and aunt. When the boys came to us, it was a joy but the expense of a home big enough to raise them all…the expense of feeding them and clothing all of you, not to mention I had eight sons attend university. There is no dowry for your sister, Mr. Dashwood knows this and has accepted it. He also has agreed to help support your mother and aunt if need be. Do you understand now son?"

"Father, there are eight of us. All of us have been educated thanks to you. Surely you can see that we would provide for Wendy, mother and aunt Millicent."

"My son, you are responsible and steady. The other boys…God love them, but all they have on their minds are battles and wars. Where it came from I have no idea… for heaven's sake I was a bank clerk and later a manager for all of their childhood. Where they filled their heads with all of the nonsense, I'll never know. Three of the boys have already made their intentions of joining the royal navy clear to me. I'm sure the others will follow soon. I need to do my duty by your sister while I'm still here and able."

"Father there must be another way. There is a man, Mr. Chesterfield...a very important associate of mine. I'm sure as you have heard he has shown a great deal of interest in Wendy. If you would just allow some time for her…"

"John, They all show interest at first. She is a beautiful girl. Don't look at me like that. You know exactly what I am talking about. You know how many suitors have come and gone. She is a beautiful girl but as soon as they ask and they all do…What are your dreams? You know what they expect to hear. I dare say you probably asked Elizabeth the same question as I did your mother. They want to hear that she dreams of a lovely wedding… a lovely house, a handsome husband, and beautiful children. You would think the girl would have learned to tell falsehoods by now…but no she tells them. Her dream is to become a novelist…a novelist John. Of all the asinine dreams for a young lady, I don't know what else to do. Mr. Dashwood is aware of these things and he still wants her."

"Doesn't it strike you as strange that he doesn't care, something is wrong with this picture father. You must see this."

"What else is to be done? Yes… Mr. Chesterfield is interested, but the Chesterfield family is very illustrious. Could you imagine the chaos that would ensue when his family would be made aware that their one and only son, and heir to the Chesterfield fortune would be married to a novelist? Your mother couldn't take the embarrassment John. Let's be frank, your career will not withstand it either. Stuart Dashwood will be able to take your wild sister in hand. She will be a respectable mother and wife…thus preventing the amount of embarrassment she and only she is capable of causing." Wendy felt her face turn red with shame._ I have caused so much trouble and disgrace for my family._

"Wendy." Came a quiet gentle whisper. Wendy startled by the gentle voice behind her quickly jumped back, knowing she had been caught just like a naughty child. _Will the shame never end?_ Wendy thought to herself as she looked at her dainty elegant sister in law. "Wendy you know if you get caught it will make the situation a hundred times worse" Elizabeth chided gently.

"Elizabeth… it is so hard. They are discussing _my_ future". Wendy could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Wendy, this is a woman's lot in life. We must all learn to deal the hand God has dealt us."

"This is not God's dealing Elizabeth. It is all a man's."

"There there, sweet one. Go get dressed and take a walk in the park. Walking is always soothing to a temper. Elspeth will escort you so that when John and your father are finished there will be no panic."

"Are you sure"?

"Of course I'm sure. Off with you now".

Wendy went to the guest room to find that Elizabeth had fresh clothing waiting for her. _She must have sent a servant for my things. Of course Elizabeth would know what to do. How will I ever be a proper wife? _Wendy dressed and strolled to the park with Elizabeth's maid Elspeth.

"Miss, I think I see my sister over by the pond, I haven't spoken with my sister in quite a while, would you mind so terribly if I went to visit for a moment or two?"

"Of course not Elspeth, Please do. I'll just sit under that tree there on the bench for a while." Wendy felt relieved she would get a few moments to herself so she could think. She strolled to the bench and sat down. _What a bloody mess. I must marry Mr.Dashwood. Mother has said so many times that real bravery is putting others before oneself. If it will bring peace and comfort to my father during his illness, I'll do it. I must._ Wendy thought as she stared at her shoes. Just then two more shoes appeared alongside Wendy's own shoes. She looked up into the handsome face of Mr. Chesterfield.

"May I join you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Chesterfield flashed Wendy's favorite mischievous grin and all of her desire to spend time alone vanished. She knew though, she had cause enough trouble in two days that would last anyone else a lifetime.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure it would be wise."_Even though I really wish you would._ Almost as if he had read her mind he shrugged his broad shoulders and sat down anyway.

"I've never claimed to be a wise person".

Wendy couldn't help but smile. _I know this is wrong but he's so much like… him._ She thought longingly to herself.

"Do you live in the area Mr. Chesterfield? It seems that we run into each other often."

"No, I have an estate in the country."Wendy waited for him to say more, but it seemed as though that's all he planned to say on the subject. Wendy's curiosity got the better of her.

"Forgive me for prying sir, are you here on business?" _How long will you be staying? What's wrong with me? I don't even know this person._

"No, I have been conducting business here with your brother… due to his convenient location of the real reason I'm here". Again finality rang in his tone. _He's killing me. Why do I care?_ "Did I cause you a great deal of trouble last evening?" He asked, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"No." Wendy lied._ Father thought it was time I learned to tell falsehoods. _Mr. Chesterfield lowered his intense blue gaze into her eyes, sending her nerves trembling from head to toe.

"Do you love him?"His face was all seriousness.

Wendy had intended to make her tone of voice sound stern but instead her words came out in nervous gasps. "Sir, I'm sure that question is highly improper. As a matter of fact it's also none of your business." Mr. Chesterfield smiled at her nervousness.

"As opposed to you're asking about my business." Wendy felt her face go hot. _He's the devil._ He laughed at her blush, making her blush even hotter. _The devil,_ _sent straight from the pit of hell to ruin me. _"Do I make you nervous?" He asked while still laughing. Wendy was too embarrassed to find her voice. He didn't wait. "I'm curious about you, Have you always been so prim and proper…. Or did you have grand adventures as a young girl?"

That question took her completely by surprise. She looked at him hard.

"Why would you ask such a question?" _Were you there? How do you know that? Is it you? Impossible. _

"Please just answer my question." He was smiling again, but Wendy couldn't figure out if he was serious or not. She remembered father and John's conversation this morning, and remembered how father wished she would have been less honest in the past when discussing these things.

"Proper young ladies do not have adventures sir. It's unladylike." She told him with a tone of regret in her voice. He surprised her by looking disappointed.

"Of course not Miss Darling, please forgive my rude question."

"Why _did_ you ask that question?"

He gave her a wicked grin.

"Merely curiosity, I assure you. Nothing more." His voice steadied as he leveled another serious stare at her. "Are you still going to marry him?" Wendy was stunned at how quickly his mood could change. _Sunny one moment, and cloudy the next… just like the weather._ Wendy decided this time she would answer truthfully.

"I must…if he will still have me."Came her soft reply.

"Why must you?" His gaze became even more intense, if that was even possible. Wendy felt as if she were being burned by his painful stare.

"There are many reasons." Wendy whispered sadly as she thought of her father's illness. " For one, it wouldn't be right to back out of a promise. It would shame my family."

Mr. Chesterfield looked as if he were disgusted with her. "Appearances, that's what this is about then."

Wendy was no longer amused by his audacity. She whispered angrily at him, hoping to avoid another scene should there be any people strolling by."There are many reasons that you are not aware of. You don't even know me. How dare you take such a judgmental tone with me?" Wendy stood up to leave, but as soon as she stood he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't go. Please I'm sorry." He gave a frustrated sigh as he noticed Wendy's escort returning. "Please just answer one more question for me."

"Why should I?" Wendy felt a small stab of guilt for having answered so harshly. His face had turned from serious to tortured. Her guilt increased tenfold. "I will answer one more question…if you answer one question for me."

His expression was pained as he slowly enunciated each word." Do you love him?"

Wendy could only find the power to raise her voice to a whisper. "No." His whole body seemed to relax next to her.

"Your escort is returning I should go before I cause you more scandal."_He didn't believe my lie anyway._

"Wait, you haven't answered my question." He stood up to leave, but turned to look at her before he left, waiting for the question. "What reason _are_ you in town sir"? He flashed the largest smile she had ever seen.

"I'm here following you, Miss Darling." Wendy felt her jaw drop as he gave a quick bow and walked quickly away.


	7. Chapter 7

As Elspeth and Wendy walked back to John's home, Wendy's mind swirled with the conversation she'd just had with Mr. Chesterfield. _Why would he be following me? Was he serious or just…I don't know what._ She thought with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you all right Miss? Did we stay to long on our outing?" John's maid was looking her over with a concerned expression.

"No, I'm quite alright. Thank you, Elspeth." Wendy and Elspeth were let into the home by John's butler Dawson.

"Your father has requested for you to join him in the parlor, Miss Darling." _Requested indeed, He probably bellowed it to the heavens._ Wendy felt instant guilt at her uncharitable thoughts. _No matter how mislead they may be, his actions were out of love. Besides he may not be around much longer. I must make the most of the time we have left._ Wendy strolled into the parlor as elegantly as she could muster, trying to be as ladylike as possible. _Anything I can do to please him._ Wendy was stopped short in her steps. Her father, brother and possible fiancé all stood to greet her when she entered the room. She looked at the faces in front of her. Her father's was relieved, John's resigned, and Mr. Dashwood's smug. _Not good._ Mr. Dashwood walked towards her and took her hand in his. He bent his head and kissed her knuckle. Wendy remembered how it felt when Mr. Chesterfield had had performed that act. She had felt waves of heat down to her toes. Now, her stomach roiled.

"I really must be going, until this evening then." He bowed, dismissing himself from the room. Wendy heard Dawson showing him out.

Wendy's father walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "Wendy, dear I know I have been so hard on you. I just want you to be well taken care of. There was no harm done. Mr. Dashwood has forgiven everything, out of his affection for you. You and John will have your breakfast or I guess at this hour brunch. Then the two of you shall meet your brothers at the train station. They will be delighted to see you there. This evening our presence has been requested to dine with the Dashwood family." Her father bent slightly and kissed her forehead." Off you go now; I will see you this afternoon. I expect that you will actually return with your brothers. No more shenanigans." Wendy gave a panicked glance at John, but he still held a resigned expression with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, Father." Wendy whispered, as she walked to the dining room. After her father had dismissed himself John joined her. He sat down at the table looking shame faced.

"Wendy…"

"No." She cut him off midsentence. "I know my duty John. I will do what's right for the family."

"Were you listening at the door then?"

Now Wendy was the one looking shame faced. "Only until Elizabeth caught me. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"She would hardly tell me while father was here." John said with a smile in his voice.

"John…Do you think I'm crazy?"

"What a thing to ask Wendy, of course not. What was the meaning of that question?" John's face looked perplexed and exasperated at the same time.

Wendy knew what she was about to bring up was a volatile subject, one of those things people don't bring up at the table… kind of like religion and politics. "Please tell me I'm not crazy, that we lived the things we lived. We were really there…weren't we? You remember him…don't you?"

John cupped his forehead in his hand as if he had a headache. "Wendy. John's tone was more chiding towards her than it had ever been. We don't discuss those things."

"Please," she said in a whisper. "I don't understand why we don't discuss it. I mean, I know why we don't discuss it outside of the family. We'd all be committed…but John why don't you talk about it." Her tone was now pleading.

John gave a frustrated sigh. "What? What do you want from me?" He looked into her big blue eyes, wishing he hadn't been so stern.

"Please if all you can do is tell me I'm not crazy…you don't have to say anything else. Just tell me you remember. Tell me it happened, that place exists, He exists…please." She looked at him expectantly.

John only raised his voice to a whisper. "You're not crazy…You must forget though. He has forgotten Wendy. That is what happens there. There is no way he remembers you after all of this time. That is the last I will speak of it. Enough of this talk now."

Wendy nodded her head. "Thank you." _For now, the other boys will be home soon. Then we we'll see. He's right about one thing though, He has forgotten me. There is no way possible he would remember me after all this time._

"Are you ready, Wendy? We don't want to be late to the train station."

Wendy nodded her head. She was excited for two reasons. One, She dearly missed her brothers. Two, She planned to have a good talk with them. _I shall have at least that much before I'm locked away._

John and Wendy made it to the train station with only five minutes to spare. The train pulled into the station and whistled loudly. Wendy could hardly contain her excitement. The station started becoming crowded with all of the passengers filing off the train. Then she saw them, all seven of her brothers. They looked so handsome walking towards her and John. _Of course I may be a little biased._ All of them grown into gentlemen, wearing tailored suits and hats. Their faces all broke into giant grins when they saw her, smiling and bouncing in anticipation of their reunion. Triston reached her first. He grabbed her around her waist and hauled her up off her feet in a giant bear hug. She was then passed from brother to brother, each on squeezing a little more air from her lungs than the one before. When she was passed to Michael he spun her around. She looked into the crowd over his shoulder and noticed the face of Mr. Chesterfield hiding in the crowd. He tipped his hat to her, grinned like the devil and disappeared back into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael noticed that Wendy had stiffened up. "Wendy?" Wendy was too distracted too hear. Michael gave her a little jostle. "Wendy, what's the matter?" Michael still keeping Wendy in his arms spun around to see what she was looking at. She was now facing the rest of her brothers.

Tristan started laughing. "She's estimating the distance from here to the train. Are you planning your great escape Wendy?"

Carlson's face changed from amused to annoyed. "Of course she is. I would be too if I were being married off to a Horse turd." Michael put Wendy down and joined the other brothers who were all whacking and shoving Carlson. "What? What did I do?"

Sam was the only one to yell at him. "You don't say turd in front of a lady, you donkey's ass!" This time it was John's arm that flew out and cuffed Sam in the back of the head. "Sorry, I guess you don't say donkey's ass either." He said with a chagrined look.

John gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, we're already running late. We are all expected to dine at the illustrious Dashwood home this evening ." He said, with acid in his tone. John held out his arm for Wendy. She curled her hand into the crook of his elbow as he led her to the carriage and horses. The horses were meant for her brother's to ride. _Of course, they have all of the fun. _Wendy heard her brothers follow behind them.

"Does this mean I get to tell him he is a horse turd to his face then?" Wendy smiled as she heard more scuffling behind her. _Dinner might not be so dreadful tonight after all._ She thought with her smile growing wider by second.

Wendy's mother and aunt were waiting in the foyer when all of the Darling children returned home. Wendy wished that the sweet homecoming could last forever. _If we could just stay this way forever, nothing would ever have to change. _She looked over at her aunt and Sam. Aunt Millicent had a closer bond with him than with any of the other Darling children. He enclosed her in his large arms and gave her a tight squeeze. After a few minutes Wendy's mother stepped back from the crowd, love shining in her eyes.

"Come now boys, you must all go and refresh yourselves. We are all expected to dinner."

Max gave a grimace. "So we've heard." His Mother didn't take that tone lightly.

"I will have no trouble from you boys this evening, do you understand me? We will be forever connected to this family and I do not wish it to be strained." Wendy's mother gave her most serious look, which of course added up to be only half as serious as the look aunt Millicent was giving.

A lot of grumbling and "Yes, mothers" ensued as the boy's trudged up the stairs to freshen up. John left for home to do his freshening before the evening. Wendy thought this would be the perfect time to catch her brothers alone for the talk she had wanted to have with each of them. She waited until her mother and aunt were distracted with other household business before she snuck up the stairs behind them. She knew if she were seen her mother would suspect she was up to something. She climbed the stairs to the boy's hallway, There were so many boy's they had needed a whole floor of the house to themselves. _Where to start, hmmm. Maybe I'll start at the back of the hallway and work my way back towards the stairs. That __way if I get caught I'll be working my way closer to an easier getaway. That's as good a plan as any._ Wendy quietly walked down to the end of the hall and quietly knocked on the door. She heard Michael open the door.

"May I come in for a minute?"

"Of course, come on in." Michael gave her a giant smile. "How have you been Wendy? Your last letter didn't sound like you. You sounded unhappy." He looked at her expectantly. _Maybe this is a bad idea. Chicken._

"Well, I guess I am alright. Aunt Millicent says I have wedding jitters."

"How would she know…she's never been married." _I'm glad I'm not the only one wondering about that._

"Michael…have you ever wondered what Neverland might be like now?" She noticed that he instantly stiffened at the name of that forbidden place.

"Wendy, you know better."

"Please Michael… I just need to talk about it." Her eyes were pleading with him now. They were hard to resist but Michael thought he had better resist for Wendy's own good.

"There is nothing to talk about Wendy." His tone was kind but it still made her feel frustrated. "Aunt is right, you probably have wedding jitters." Wendy turned to leave his room but couldn't resist having the last word.

"How would you know? You've never been married either." She huffed as she walked out and pulled his door closed with a little more force than she had wanted. _If I keep behaving like that I'll be caught for sure. I'll try the twins next. A whole lot of help Michael was._ Wendy quietly made her way across the hall to the bedroom that the twins shared and knocked on their door. Max opened the door and snatched her up into a giant bear hug.

"I didn't get my turn earlier." He put her down and stepped aside so she could walk into the room. Bradley was at his desk looking at some papers.

"Wendy." He said with a handsome smile. "Come sit down." His hand swept in a gesture towards another chair by max's desk. Wendy walked over and sat in the uncomfortable chair.

"This thing is as hard as a rock." She said shifting around a little, hoping to get a little more comfortable.

Max walked up behind her and tugged on a loose curl. "We're men Wendy; we don't need cushy girl things." Bradley put down his papers and turned his full attention on his sister.

"Wendy, what _were_ you staring at when we were at the station?" This question made Wendy a little uncomfortable. On one hand she couldn't very well tell them that Mr. Chesterfield, a man that neither she nor they knew was following her around. _If he was serious, but if he wasn't why would he have been at the station?_ On the other hand this could be an opener to the subject she really wanted to talk about.

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Who?" Max asked in a distracted voice.

"I don't know him well…but he reminds me of Peter." Instantly she had their full attention. Their eyes were glued to hers.

"What gentleman do you know well enough to address by his first name." Bradley asked her in a wary voice.

Wendy replied in a whisper. "You know who I'm talking about."

Max placed his arm around Wendy. At one time it had been that Wendy, being the oldest had been something of a pretend mother to them. She would read them stories or just make them up for that matter. She would help them with their studies and teach them manners. Over the years however as the boys all grew into massive giants hovering over her, somehow the roles changed. Suddenly she was treated as a sweet baby sister. They catered to her and cared for her.

"Wendy, I think you're just having pre wedding jitters." Wendy wasn't usually one to lose her temper but this was too much.

"You can't be serious! What is it with you people and your bloody wedding jitters! For all that is holy, none of you besides mother, father and John have even been married!"

They both looked at her dumbfounded. Bradley spoke up first. "Maybe you don't have wedding jitters."

Wendy gave and exasperated sigh. "Of course I have jitters. I'm about to marry the biggest ass in London just to please my father." Wendy gave each of them a kiss on their forehead and decided to try somewhere else. "I'll see you at dinner." They both looked at her still a little perplexed.

"Women," Wendy heard them both say at the same time just as she was closing the door behind her. Wendy decided on the door next to the twin's door. Wendy lightly tapped on Nathan's door. Now that some of the boys knew what she was up to, it would probably be wise to quiet down a little. Nathan swung his door open quickly sending a gust of wind at her.

"WENDY!" He shouted. _So much for trying to be quiet._

"Shhhhh. Are you crazy?" Wendy whispered loudly.

He grinned widely "Of course I'm crazy." He gave her a little tug into his room.

Wendy looked at all of the mess all around her. "You've only been home for a couple of hours, look at this place. It looks as if a bomb has gone off."

Nathan threw his head back in laughter. "So…what's up with the whispering? I just heard you bellowing at the twins."

"I've had problems with my temper lately." She tried to look as innocent as possible. He raised one eyebrow in skepticism.

"Hiding from mother and aunt?"

"Maybe." She said in her most innocent voice.

He laughed at her again. "What have you done that's so naughty you need to hide for?"

Wendy tried to keep an innocent look about her. "Nothing…I've heard you are to join the Royal Navy, after you graduate."

He gave her another skeptical look." Really, where did you hear that? Father specifically told me I wasn't to tell anyone until after the wedding."

"Well, maybe I heard it by accident... when father was speaking to John."

He laughed hard grabbing his belly. "Tell me. Did you hear it while the door to his study was closed?"

"Maybe, I don't see what's so funny. It's no different than _you_ would have done."

"That's _why_ it's so funny." He walked over to her and grasped her face in between her hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now, why are you interested in my military career?"

"I was wondering... if you were joining because of how much you used to love to plan the battles." This was definitely not the question he was expecting. He was stunned.

"Uhhh, Wendy." He stopped there not sure what to say. Her face was still in between his hands. She started to feel tears pricking her eyes. _This is definitely not how I pictured these conversations._

"Please don't tell me I'm getting pre wedding jitters." She said in a small voice. This seemed to confuse him more.

"I uhhh, I wouldn't know… I've never been married." He sighed. "Wendy I love you but we've promised to forget those past lives and that's what I've done. To our parents they aren't even past lives. All they are is fantastical stories told by naughty children."

Wendy gave him a small smile; _At least he acknowledged the past did exist. _She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his forehead." Welcome home. I've missed you." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wendy wait! I…" He stopped and blew out a long breath. "I've missed you too; I'll see you for dinner tonight." As he said this he looked almost disappointed in himself. She gave him a small nod and left his room.

Wendy felt very discouraged maybe she should just stop this mess. It wasn't turning out at all how she thought it would. _I'm already here I might as well just see what happens; I suppose it can't get any __worse._ Wendy knocked on Carlson's door. To her surprise when he opened the door Sam was with him also. As they let her in they both gave her kind smiles. To condescending…like they already knew. Sam spoke to her first.

"Wendy, Michael told us. You know if father finds out you'll give him heart palpitations." _Tattletale._ "Don't be angry with him Wendy. He's just concerned… in fact we all are. This wedding is ridiculous; you can't go through with it." Wendy wished it were an option but thoughts of her father's illness came back to her.

"Speak to John later, he'll explain." She said in a dejected voice "Welcome home, I've missed you both." She could feel the tears pricking her eyes again but she was determined to hold them in. She turned to leave.

"Wendy?" Carlson asked. She turned to give him a half smile.

"Yes."

"Will it hurt your feelings if I do call your fiancé a horse t… excrement at dinner? I can even wait until after dinner is over if you prefer."

Her smile brightened. "No, it won't hurt my feelings."

He gave a huge smile. "Excellent, I've missed you too Wendy."

Wendy left his room feeling very poorly. _I think I'll just go lay down a while before dinner._ She could feel her annoying tears returning, this time they were a little harder to push back. She decided just to skip Tristan's room._ I don't think I could take any more rejection without crying my eyes out. That would be embarrassing._ She walked quietly passing his door. She hadn't realized it was cracked open.

"Wendy?" he called her name in a gentle voice. She peeked in his room.

" Yes?" She noticed Michael standing with him looking concerned. What Tristan did next though surprised her.

"Michael, please excuse us." He said it in a polite yet no nonsense voice. Michael looked surprised also but nodded his head dismissing himself from the room. Before he walked out of the door he paused and gave Wendy a light kiss on her forehead. After Michael left the room Tristan held his arms out to her. This show of sympathy made her tears rush out full force." Come here sister." She walked over to him and let him engulf her in his big arms. "shhhh, shhhh." She felt pathetic crying into his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. "I miss it too." This took her by even more surprise. She pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. His eyes were very serious." I miss Neverland. I miss the Indians, I miss the battles with the pirates, and I miss Peter." The sound of his name brought the tears back to her eyes again. He pressed her head back into his chest. "I imagine with all of the chaos of this dreadful wedding over your head, you miss Neverland also." She silently shook her head yes, not wanting to talk for fear of bellowing sobs." I suspect that with an arranged marriage to a man you neither know nor like, you miss Peter also." She fisted her hands up in his shirt and sobbed. " Shhh,Shhh. It's ok get it all out, take as long as you need." Wendy cried until she was all cried out.

"Tootles?"

"Yes."

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Wendy lady."


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy's eyes popped open to the sound of light knocking. She looked around the room and realized that she was still in Tristan's room. "_I must have fallen asleep." _She noticed Tristan had fallen asleep on his chair. _At least his chair looks more comfortable than the twins'. _She hopped out of bed and ran to the door. She opened the door to a very annoyed Nancy.

"Miss Wendy, I have been all over this house looking for you. We need to dress you for dinner. I'll be waiting in your room. Please hurry."

"Yes Nancy, I'm so sorry." She turned back to go wake her brother. "Tristan." She whispered. "Wake up Tristan."She had to give him a little jostle."Come on, we have to get ready for dinner."Finally he opened his eyes.

"Alright…alright, I'm awake." He sat up looking a little ruffled.

"I have to go dress…but I want to say thank you…you know for earlier." He gave her a hug and a gentle pat on her head.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be here." She gave him a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I'll see you at dinner." She turned to leave before Nancy had palpitations. She hurried off to her room to find Nancy knee deep in gowns.

"Which gown do you prefer miss, I know this dinner is important." Wendy gave it some thought.

"I know the perfect gown, Nancy."She had an impish grin as she went to the very back of her closet to dig up the dress."Here we go." She couldn't believe she still had this gown. The gown had been the result of a miscommunication between her aunt and the seamstress. It was horrendous; she had meant to get rid of it but for whatever reason she had forgotten all about it. It was a mixture of a pale pink and an off color of lavender. Wendy thought it was perfect. Nancy was horrified.

"I can't believe that beast is still in your closet. You can't possibly mean…I mean… you're not serious are you?" Nancy asked astonished.

Wendy's impish grin widened. "It's perfect." Wendy had Nancy help her dress in the gown. She looked at her reflection in the looking glass. The color of the gown brought out dark purple shadows under her eyes and made her skin look sickly and pallid. "Yes, absolutely perfect."

"Lord almighty…your aunt is going to drop where she stands." Nancy looked a little nervous about sending Wendy down looking this way.

"Don't worry Nancy, I'll take full blame. What are they going to do about it anyways? I'll only be in their household a few more days". She gave Nancy a kiss on her forehead. "It'll all work out. No worries." She sat at her vanity so Nancy could dress her hair. Nancy did her best to make Wendy's hair especially pretty, trying her best to balance out the ugliness of the dress. Wendy smiled at her effort."The beauty of this dress is that nothing could fix this disaster, Nancy." Nancy just looked at her like she had lost her wits."I'll see you this evening, Nancy." She gave an even naughtier grin than the last and hurried out, knowing her family would be impatiently waiting for her.

Wendy hurried into the foyer where she was greeted by horrified gasps, none more horrified than her aunt."Good God child! What are you wearing?" Wendy smiled innocently at her horrified aunt.

"Why? I think it's perfectly lovely aunt." She was met by an angry glare.

"Child, you must go change immediately. My goodness…imagine the gossip." Wendy had been expecting this reaction and was already prepared with her answer.

"Aunt Millicent, we couldn't possibly show up late to such an important dinner." Wendy kept this smile hidden on the inside, knowing that her aunt would be milling around which gossip would be worse…her dress, which could be blamed on any number of things…or being late, which was unforgivable in good society.

"Well…I suppose you'll have to do, but I must say Wendy this was badly done on Nancy's part." Aunt Millicent turned to Wendy's father. "George, you must do away with that maid immediately." Wendy thought she'd better intercede right away.

"No father, the dress was my choice." Wendy worked hard to keep her innocent look. Her father gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why am I not surprised? Let's be on our way and get this evening over with." Wendy's family piled out of the house. Carlson gave her his hand to help her in the carriage. He gave her a discreet wink as she stepped in, letting her know he was in on her little jest.

The Darling family arrived with two minutes to spare. They were greeted by the Dashwood's butler, who led them to the drawing room where John was already waiting for them. The corners of John's mouth gave a little twitch when he saw Wendy. He gave his mother and aunt a hug, his father a handshake. He walked over to Wendy and bent to her ear. "I must say sister, you look ravishing this evening." He said in an amused whisper at Wendy's ear.

"Thank you, brother." She pulled out her innocent smile once again. The maid entered the room to announce the Dashwood family. The Darling family stood to greet them. The men all gave a bow and the ladies a curtsy. Amanda Dashwood was a very poised but cold woman. For all of a split second, she lost composure when she saw Wendy but regained herself quickly.

"You see my dear." She said to Wendy."We were correct to find you a more suitable maid." Aunt Milicent shot Wendy a glare. Wendy felt a little guilty knowing she hadn't meant for Nancy to take the blame. _I should have known better...but since the damage is done I might as well make the most of it._

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mrs. Dashwood." She said innocently. Mrs. Dashwood narrowed her eyes just the slightest bit and then turned her attention on the boys."I'm sure you all must be very hungry. If you will all follow me, dinner is ready." She gave Wendy another look up and down before turning to lead the way to the dining room.

On the way to the dining room Stuart took her by the elbow, he leveled an angry stare and whispered angrily in her ear. "After we are married, you will cease these ridiculous shenanigans. Am I understood?" Wendy continued to look ahead as if she hadn't heard. He gave her arm a little tug. Just then Stuart felt a shove at his shoulder. Wendy looked back to see her brother Carlson give an angry glare that exceeded Stuart's.

"Get your hands off my sister, you horse t…excrement." He said in a whisper, so as to not cause a scene. Stuart's face went from annoyed to incredulous.

"I beg your pardon sir." He said incredulously, surprised anyone would have the nerve to say something like that to him in his own home. Just as he had whispered back to Carlson he felt another shove hit his other shoulder, forcing his hand off of Wendy.

"He said…get your filthy hand off of our sister, pig balls." Bradley said, matching their whispers. Wendy was torn between wanting to laugh, and just being plain shocked by what her brother had just said. Stuart's glare worsened.

They entered the dining area and all took their seats. Henry Dashwood, the head of the family took his seat and said the evening meal prayer. He was a large boisterous man but at the table during meals he was always quietly bent over his food, grunting at short intervals in response to a comment someone had made. Amanda Dashwood sat ramrod straight with a constant cool look to her features. She leveled one of her cool look at Wendy's mother.

"We invited you to dinner this evening, due to an important discussion we feel must be addressed immediately." Mr. Dashwood gave a grunt.

"Please, go on." Wendy's mother politely nodded in encouragement.

"We feel the wedding should be moved up to tomorrow." Mrs. Dashwood gave Wendy a chilly appraisal. "We feel the sooner the better." Wendy felt her stomach drop to her toes.

" Surely… Mrs. Dashwood, Saturday should be soon enough." Wendy said in a desperate tone. "The invitations have been sent. What would people think?" She added, grasping for straws.

"I'm sure, my dear… they would think it very proper, considering what occurred at the associates party last evening." Amanda Dashwood replied with an edge to her composed tone and leveled an icy glare at Wendy. Wendy felt chills go down her spine. Mr. Dashwood let out another grunt.

Wendy's mother gave Mrs. Dashwood a cool glare of her own. "I'm sure, that it would inconvienience the church to move the wedding up on such short notice."

"I've already made the arrangements. It was no trouble I assure you." She glared back smugly. Wendy's father broke his silence, ending the war of stares between the two mothers.

"I see no problem with that. What time shall we be there?" Wendy felt a deep stab of betrayal. She noticed her brothers looked the same as she felt. Every one of them had their eyes glued to their father. He stared every one of them back as if daring them to usurp his authority.

Mrs. Dashwood gave an icy smile. "Twelve o'clock... please don't be late." Stuart gave Wendy a smug smile.

Wendy's mother on the other hand didn't feel as if she could stomach anymore."I believe it's time we take our leave."

Mr. Dashwood gave a surprised grunt. Mrs. Dashwood gave another polite icy smile that never did reach her cool eyes."Until tomorrow then." She rang the bell for the butler. "Walters, please show the Darling family to their carriage and horses. The butler responded with a bow and led the Darling family outside. He gave them a bow in dismissal and left them. The family all rode home quietly; the tension so thick that Wendy felt that at any moment there would be a great explosion.

When they arrived home, Wendy's father gave her a stern look. "Wendy, go straight to bed."

The order was given in such a no nonsense tone, Wendy had felt she had better not disobey. "Yes father." She said goodnight to her family and made her way to her room where Nancy helped her undress. After Nancy left her room she paced back and forth in a restless manner. She could hear the angry voices coming from her father's study, knowing they must be loud to reach all the way to her room. She knew her brothers would be arguing about all of the reasons for her to not marry Stuart Dashwood. All except John, He knew as she did. The reasons why her father would not, could not give in. She stopped pacing and walked to her window. She lifted her lace curtain to the side and looked out, wishing for the escape she had once had. She looked out into the dark street; suddenly she noticed by the street lamp a dark figure that she couldn't make out. It was a man leaning diagonally against the lamp. He looked as if his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He tilted his head up towards her window and stared. She couldn't make out who it was, however she thought she had a good idea. He nodded his head in greeting. She gave a small wave and suddenly felt like she could sleep. She let the curtain fall back and walked over to her bed. She lay in her bed and slept dreamlessly feeling safe knowing she had a guardian.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy sat up in her bed the next morning, a horrible feeling of dread crept through her stomach. "No, I was supposed to have more time." She plopped back down and threw the covers back over her head. _How will I ever face this day._ She heard knocking on her door and tried to ignore it. Her door opened anyways. Wendy gave a deep sigh.

"Nancy…please, I'm not ready to do this yet." She muffled from under her bedding. The response surprised her.

"If you'll excuse me miss, I'm not Nancy. My name is Beth. Mrs. Dashwood sent me to make sure you have what you need for today. Under no uncertain terms am I to leave your side today, Miss." Wendy knew how to translate this particular message from Mrs. Dashwood. Beth was here to prevent shenanigans and or embarrassments. "Come now Miss, you'll be wanting a bath this morning. We'll need plenty of time for your hair to dry."

"Will Nancy be able to attend me under your watch?" Wendy asked nervously.

"I'm sorry miss, Nancy has been let go." Wendy's stomach felt worse than it already had. _No, it was my fault._ "Don't worry yourself. I've been trained in Paris to be the one of the best ladies' maids in London. Today is a big day for you. It won't do for you to get all jittery."

"I need Nancy." Wendy said politely but with strain in her voice.

Beth answered this time a little more curtly. "It's not possible. Now rise up and prepare for your bath." Her tone answered Wendy's suspicions on whether or not she had a choice. Wendy had a sudden thought. She hopped out of bed and hurried over to the window. She slid the curtain over to the side and looked out, hoping to see the dark shadow from last evening. Her disappointment hit hard and was not lost on the new maid. She took Wendy's arm and whispered in a low stern voice at Wendy's ear.

"Mrs. Dashwood asked me to remind you, that if you give _anyone_ any trouble today, it will be your family that pays the price in the end." Wendy listened to the maid stunned that they would threaten her. "I believe that the young master is supposed to support your mother and aunt, after your poor father is gone." Wendy could again translate the message. She was to do exactly what they wanted or her mother and aunt would be destitute.

Wendy could feel anger bubbling out of her. "I hardly think threats are necessary, I have eight brothers who would support my mother and aunt if it came to that. I'll remind _you, _that one dayI will be mistress of the Dashwood home. I think it best you quit with the threats." Wendy leveled a stare at Beth.

Beth gave a sigh and backed down. "Forgive me, I'm only the messenger." Wendy felt slightly regretful of her harsh tone. She understood Beth was only following orders. Still though, it was only slightly. "Please, come away from the widow. We really do need to prepare for today, and your bath will be getting cold."

Wendy went into the bathroom with Beth and undressed. She sunk slowly into the bath, glad the water was still warm. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head back to let the water run down her long hair as Beth washed and rinsed her hair. Beth moved her hair off to the side to wash her back. Wendy lay her cheek on her knees and leaned forward to give the new maid easier access. "I would like to do the rest myself…please." Wendy asked politely, hoping but failing to keep the sound of sadness out of her tone. Beth gave it another seconds thought before agreeing.

"I'll be right outside the door…if you need anything." _Translation…I'm still watching_. Wendy thought to herself. She just sat there for a while, trying not to think too much about the day ahead of her. After a while she noticed her bath water starting to cool. She finished washing and stepped out of the tub. She picked up a fluffy white robe and wrapped it around herself. She walked out of the bathroom to see Beth was waiting by the fire. Wendy went and sat by the fire, Beth helped dry her hair until it was soft and gleaming. "You have beautiful hair Miss." Beth said, trying to patch up the relationship what little she could. Wendy decided silence was best if she was going to make it through this day. That is without breaking into tears every other minute. Beth led her to her under clothes and helped Wendy into them. She helped Wendy into her corset and pulled the laces until Wendy couldn't breathe anymore. _Nancy was so much more careful. _She thought, as she slipped into a soft white satin slip. They both turned to the sound of the door opening. Wendy's mother walked in with a tray of food.

"Beth, leave us." Mary Darling said, in a tone not to be argued with.

Beth felt the need to argue anyways. "Mrs. Dashwood gave me strict orders, not to leave Miss Wendy's side."

Wendy's mother gave a glare that would have outdone Mrs. Dashwood any day. "This is my home. I have been obliging to her request until this point. She does not give the orders here. I have only allowed this nonsense so that Wendy would have time to get familiar with you. Now leave."

Beth didn't dare argue anymore. "I'll be waiting outside the door mum." She gave a quick bow in dismissal and went to sit outside Wendy's door.

Wendy's mother sat down beside her on the bed. "Wendy, you must eat. I know you are feeling nervous right now, but it won't do to faint at your own wedding." Her mother pushed her food at her. Wendy was able to take small nibbles which seemed to satisfy her mother. "There are some things you will want to be prepared for…on your wedding night." Wendy cringed, not wanting to think of Stuart in this respect. Her stomach turned threatening to rid itself of the small amount of food she had been able to get down, while her mother talked about wifely duties. "It will hurt the first time…but you may come to even like it." _Ugh, not likely._ "The rewards are great. It will be worth it when you hold your first child." Wendy held up her hand in protest.

"Mother, please…if I am going to get through this day. I can't listen to any more." She said it as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings.

"I understand." Mrs. Darling cupped her hand around Wendy's face. "You're all grown up dear." She kissed her daughters forehead and stood to leave. "I know the sacrifice you are making for us. Thank you." She said sadly, her voice cracking on the last word. She quickly turned to leave, her skirts twirling and swishing with her as she rushed out, not wanting to shed tears of her own.

Wendy's new maid entered her room shortly after Mrs. Darling left. "If you'll excuse me Miss, but we'll need to dress you in day clothes and get you to the church so you can finish dressing there. We'll wait to do your hair there also."

"More orders from Mrs. Dashwood?" Wendy asked in a non interested tone, not really needing the question answered.

Beth looked slightly abashed when she answered. "No, Mr. Stuart Dashwood requested you be in perfect condition for the wedding, Miss Wendy." She said as she helped Wendy into her day dress.

"Perfect condition… as if I were a new horse." She said in a low voice only to herself.

Beth gave her a sympathetic look, knowing that's exactly how it sounded when he had made the request. "We must go now, Miss." She said in a quiet guilty tone. Wendy nodded and followed her out to the carriage. They rode in silence all the way to the church. Every mile they passed taking a piece of Wendy's freedom with it.

The carriage pulled up to the church, all too soon Wendy thought. As they stepped out of the carriage, Wendy glanced all around her, hoping one last time to see the figure that had been her shadow. Dread crept over her as all her last ounces of hope drained from her body. _He's not coming._

Wendy's maid mistook her glancing around to be an escape plan. She gently but firmly took Wendy's arm and led her inside the church. They walked to a room that had been purposely furnished for Wendy to ready herself. There was a vanity and a small raised platform in front of a three way mirror, meant for last minute adjustments.

Wendy's maid helped her undress down to the white satin slip again. She led her to the vanity where Wendy sat down so that Beth could dress her hair. Again, Wendy missed Nancy as Beth tugged and pulled at her hair. She felt as if her scalp would start on fire. Beth twisted, pulled and pinned until Wendy's hair was in a beautiful pile of curls. She wove a strand of tiny seed pearls throughout Wendy's curls creating a beautiful masterpiece. Wendy couldn't have cared less. Dread was spreading like wildfire throughout her whole body, threatening to consume her whole. Beth led her to the platform in front of the three way mirror and helped her step up. Beth summoned the seamstress. The seamstress hurried over to help Beth dress Wendy, and make any necessary adjustments. They slipped the beautiful white satin dress carefully over her hair. _It is lovely, such a waist._ Wendy thought to herself, as they buttoned the tiny rosebud buttons at the back of her gown.

"Oh blast!" The seamstress's loud explicative shocked Wendy out of her thoughts. "I've gone and done it now. I've forgotten the veil. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Beth gave the seamstress an exasperated look. "Well, get on with you now. She can't be late to her own wedding!" The seamstress nodded and quickly left to retrieve the veil.

Wendy craved a few minutes for herself in her last minutes of freedom, and maybe… now might be her only chance."Beth?" Wendy asked, trying to not let her voice crack as she tried to hold in tears.

"Yes, Miss." Beth answered, wondering what could possibly be the problem now.

"May I please have a little time to myself…while we wait for the veil? Please." Wendy was barely keeping herself together at this point and Beth seemed to recognize the signs.

She looked at Wendy with sympathy. "Well… I do have orders Miss. I suppose though…if you promise to behave. Please, I don't want to lose my job." Wendy quickly nodded her head in agreement, not able to speak another word for fear her composure would break. Beth left the room, quietly hoping this wasn't another shenanigan on Wendy's part. The Darling children were known for such pranks.

Wendy sank to her knees as soon as she heard the door click. She had one hand across her face, trying to hold in the tears. Her other arm was clutched across her stomach trying to hold the rest of herself together. She let out a sob muffled by her hand, no longer able to hold it in.

She suddenly felt strong arms go around her and pull her up. She opened her eyes and looked through her blurred eyes into the mirror. She saw the reflection of Mr. Chesterfield's face looking worriedly over her shoulder. The relief was so great her knees buckled again, but this time she didn't go down. He tightened his hold around her. He stood behind her, looking at her sad eyes in the mirror.

He put his mouth to her ear, his hot breath scorching the side of her face. "You didn't think I would let him have you, did you?" Wendy couldn't answer. She felt a hot tear trail down her cheek. He didn't wait for an answer. "You belong to me, you always have." He whispered hotly in her ear. She felt his heat spread throughout her whole body. "Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come away with me, where we will never…never have to worry about grown up things again." She turned to face him, twisting her fists in his jacket.

She could feel more hot tears roll down her face. "Never... is an awfully long time." She whispered back. He looked at her with smoldering eyes and wove his fingers through her hair. She could hear the pins and pearls scatter to the floor as her curls tumbled down her back. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately, until neither of them could breathe.

Wendy pulled back to look at his face, his hands still tangled in her hair. "Peter." She whispered. She leaned her forehead down on his strong shoulder, she felt him kiss her hair. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the back door, knowing he would never let her go again.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter held Wendy tightly against him in the moving carriage as she slept. He smoothed her loose tangled curls away from her forehead. "I'll never let you go again." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times and jumped across the carriage.

"It's not a dream." Her eyes darted around her wildly. "What have I done? What will my mother say? My father…my brothers?" Her voice cracked a little as she thought of her family wondering at her disappearance.

Peter smiled at her kindly. He took her by the hand and drew her back over to him from across his carriage. "I've sent word to your parents." He kissed the top of her hand.

Wendy calmed a little bit until another question popped into her mind, making her feel anxious all over again. "How long have I been asleep? Where are we going?"

She noticed the wicked glint in his eye as he answered. "You've been asleep for about eight hours and we are going to Scotland."

Her eyes flew wide. "Scotland." She choked out. "Why?"

His grin grew wider. "We're eloping. Don't be too surprised Wendy. I told you I wasn't letting you go ever again. I'm certainly not leaving the door open for Stuart Dashwood." His face grew serious at his next words. "You belong with me Wendy."

Wendy's body felt a surge of warm relief at those words "Yes." She whispered

His grin returned. "Besides what would the neighbors think if we were to return unmarried after being gone for so long?"

Wendy felt her face go hot just thinking about it. "I think the gossip will be bad enough."

Peter shrugged his shoulder. "You will soon be a Chesterfield. You'll see that the gossip will die down quickly when that becomes common knowledge."

Wendy felt almost even more nervous at that thought. "What about your family?"

He looked at her reassuringly. "They know."

"What do you mean they know?" She responded, not able to keep the shock out of her voice.

"I mean, I told my father I loved you, and I would be unavailable for a while until I could find you."

"Did they know I was already engaged?"

He answered with the littlest bit of annoyance in his tone. "Everyone knew Wendy, Society pages…remember." He gave a sigh. "I suppose I can't be too annoyed about finding your name linked with his. It is how I finally discovered where you were. Still… I can't begin to explain what that felt like."

Wendy felt irritation take the place of her worry. "Seriously… I didn't even know you existed in this world. Judging by your age you came back soon after you left me. You then wait until the day of my wedding to tell me who you are. You have nerve…really."

His eyes lit up with laughter. "You're so beautiful."

Wendy felt her irritation grow. "How long _have_ you been back?"

"I came back about a year after I left." He grew serious again. "Usually, I was able to forget so easily…but not you. I couldn't forget you. Your smile and your beautiful eyes haunted me every day. However nothing…nothing haunted me more than your kiss." His eyes smoldered at the memory.

"What took you so long?" She whispered back.

He smiled at her. "I had to make sure I was good enough for you. I needed an education…obviously. I needed a good family. After leaving you…I knew I had to be the best before I was worthy enough. What took the longest though was finding you. Your family moved; I assume due to the large editions of children into the family." His smile lessened. "I'm still not good enough Wendy, but I ran out of time."

Wendy quietly cleared her throat to make sure she could get her next words out, still not quite believing she was having this conversation. "Why did you wait still… after you found me?"

This time his expression stayed serious. "I wanted to make sure you didn't love him. I'd like to think that if you did love him, I could have walked away." His gaze bored into her. "That would be a lie though. The thought of another man touching you…" He paused to control his expression. "When he grabbed you at the party…It took every ounce of any control I had in my body… to not rip his head off his shoulders."

Wendy could barely get out a whisper. "You almost did."

His face brightened. "I still may, now that there is no possibility of you being harmed."

Wendy smiled with him. "I'm sure that's not necessary, I belong to you now. We will soon be married. None of that matters anymore."

"Wendy… just in case you were wondering, I will support your family. Your mother and aunt will be well cared for. Your father as well…I'll make sure he is comfortable in his last days. "

Wendy looked at him with more love in her eyes than ever before. "I know. I know you Peter. You're a good man. I will love you for the rest of my life." Wendy vowed.

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name coming off of her lips. "Nothing will ever separate us again. I will not allow it." He drew her close to his side and held her tightly. "Forever." He vowed.

"Forever." She agreed. They rode silently until the carriage stopped. The driver came around and opened the door.

"We have arrived sir." The driver nodded to Peter. He then held out his hand for Wendy to take. She took his hand and stepped out to see a large beautiful church. Peter stepped out behind her.

"Is it good enough? I had to plan quickly."

Wendy detected a little nervousness in his voice, completely out of character for him. "Anywhere would be good enough, as long as I'm with you."

He smiled a large wicked grin at her. "Shall we?" He waved his arm in direction of the church door.

"We shall." She grinned back.

He walked her through the church doors into the most beautiful church she had ever seen. It was covered front to back with flowers and lit candles. A priest stood at the front of the church waiting for them.

Wendy had completely forgotten that her dress was wrinkled from the long drive. She forgot that her hair must be a mess. She didn't hear herself repeating her vows. She just stared into Peters eyes, knowing she had a beautiful future a head of her. He bent his head to whisper in her ear as he slipped a delicate sapphire ring on her third finger.

"It's the color of your eyes." He whispered hotly at her ear.

She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"You may kiss your bride." The priest announced to Peter.

Peter's eyes burned with passion as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her more fiercely than he ever had before. He scooped her up in his arms and walked back out of the church to the carriage. He climbed in still holding her, not willing to let go of his wife just yet. He trailed kisses down her cheek and neck while running his fingers through her tangled hair.

Wendy felt the carriage come to another stop. When the driver opened the door again Peter just lifted Wendy out with him rather than letting go of her. He carried her over the threshold of a small ivy covered cottage. He walked her straight back to the bedroom before setting her down. Wendy felt a hot fire spread to her toes as he kissed her more tenderly now.

"Forever." He whispered again in her ear. She could only nod her head, not able to speak. He lifted her from the floor to the bed and made her his wife in body as well as name.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter watched his new bride sleep peacefully. He loved how beautiful she looked tangled in the sheets, with her hair spread out on the pillow. As he sipped his tea he heard a light knocking on the door. He went to answer quickly before it woke Wendy. He opened the door to his driver.

"Excuse me sir, if we are to make it home on time we will need to leave shortly sir." His driver explained, feeling embarrassed that he was interrupting the newlyweds.

"Yes, thank you. We will get ready immediately." Peter gave a polite nod to dismiss the driver before he closed the door. He walked over to Wendy and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned down to her ear, loving the scent of her as he got closer. "Wendy." He whispered in her ear. "Wendy, it's time to leave dear." He watched as her dark eyelashes fluttered on her cheek. Her eyes opened big and blue. "Good morning, Mrs. Chesterfield. Would you like to see your new home?" Wendy gifted him with a bright smile.

"Of course I would…ummm." Peter looked at her curiously, wondering why she suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"What's wrong love?" He was suddenly nervous she may be having regrets.

"I don't have a maid with to help me dress." She said apologetically.

Peter shocked her by laughing."Is that all? I'll help you this morning. At home I have hired a maid to attend you."

Wendy blushed at the thought of Peter seeing her in the light. He seemed to understand as if he could read her mind. He bent back down to her ear and whispered in a warm seductive voice. "Don't be nervous wife. I've already kissed every inch of your lovely body."

Wendy blushed even hotter. "I swear you're the devil." Peter threw his head back into a roaring laughter.

"Come on, let me help you dress. If you don't get out of that bed soon I'm likely to crawl back in with you." He said with a naughty grin.

Wendy decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She looked into his eyes and gave a little pout. "Would that be such a bad thing husband?" Peter's eyes immediately went dark with desire. He lifted her up to him and pressed her against his body. He tangled his hand into her hair and kissed her passionately. He lowered his mouth to her neck and spoke hotly against it.

"No, however we must get home soon. Tonight though, I'll remind you why you chose me over every other man in London." Wendy's body felt like putty in his hands. "Come now; let's get you dressed before I forget myself." He pulled back and gave her a wicked grin as he pulled away the sheets. He stared at his wife wondering how God could have made anyone more beautiful. He could see her blushing again under his gaze. "All right, really. You're going to be the death of me." He immediately started helping her dress, occasionally sneaking a kiss here and there. "Would you like something to eat before we leave?"

She looked at him with longing in her eyes, put there by Peter's creative way of helping her dress. "No, I am anxious to get home."

The dark desire returned in his eyes. "Good lord, let's get on with it. You are truly a dangerous creature." He placed his hand on her lower back and walked her out of the door and to the carriage. He helped her in and closed the door behind her, rather than getting in with her.

Wendy stuck her head out of the window. "Why aren't you riding with me?" She gave him another pout.

He shook his head back and forth while answering. "There is no way I would be able to ride all of that way with you…without traumatizing my driver." He gave her a mischievous wink that made her blush yet again. Peter mounted his horse and led the way home.

Wendy could feel her eyes getting tired remembering that she hadn't had much sleep the night before. The thought of why she didn't sleep much made her blush again even to herself. "Really, I must quit this infernal blushing."

"What's that?" Wendy felt like she had jumped a mile. She looked over to see that Peter had been riding close to her window.

"Nothing." She squeaked.

Peter threw his head back in laughter again. "Maybe you should get some rest. Remember... I have plans for you this evening. Oh, and by the way… I like your blush." He laughed again.

"The devil incarnate, I swear." She answered back to him. However, she thought rest would be a good idea. She laid her head on the side of the carriage and let the movement lull her into sleep.

Wendy opened her eyes to the feel of the carriage stopping. She looked out of the window noticing it was now dark.

"Whoa." The driver called out to his horses.

Peter rode his horse up to her window. "I must speak with my steward. Please go in and get refreshed, everyone is expecting you." He gave her a kind smile as he recognized her nervousness "Go, love. I'll be with you soon."

Wendy nodded her head so nervous she couldn't speak. After Peter rode off her driver opened the door and held out his hand for her to take. She let the driver help her down and escort her to the door. The driver gave three knocks on the door. When the door opened there was a kind looking old man. "This is the new mistress, William. Take good care of her. The kind looking butler gave her a smile and walked her into the foyer.

"I'm quite sorry, miss. I'm afraid you already have visitors." He said in an apologetic tone as he looked her up and down, noticing the frightening state of her appearance.

Wendy wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure what the protocol would be for accepting visitors in the Chesterfield home. She wondered if she should welcome them…especially looking such a mess, or wait for Peter to return.

"Maybe we should wait for Mr. Chesterfield." She nodded, sure that would be the best path to take.

"Forgive me miss, but they were quite intent on seeing you the minute…no, the second you arrived."

Wendy heard the sound of many footsteps rushing towards them. "Wendy, is that you?" She heard an angry voice ask.

Wendy looked up into eight pair of angry eyes marching towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

"WENDY! Where have you been?" Wendy was astonished to see all of her brothers here. Although the fact that Michael was bellowing at her grated on her nerves.

"Michael…I."

"NO! I have the good grace to go and kidnap my sister and what do I find? Hmmm, Hmmm."

" But." Wendy tried to explain but Michael raised a finger at her cutting her off again.

"I find a crying maid I've never seen before in my life. And what does she tell me. Hmm, what do you think she tells me?"

" Mi"

"She tells me my sister has already been kidnapped, already kidnapped. What do you think of that?" He started pacing back and forth. Wendy looked to her other brothers for help but was met with angry stares.

"If you would just li."

"I say to myself…already kidnapped. HOW IN GODS NAME IS THAT POSSIBLE! Would you like to enlighten us? Hmmm."

"Yes, Mr." He held up his hand in protest this time.

"No. no. I don't even think I want to know. Because here you are alive and well and it seems like you came of your own accord. Good God Wendy! We wouldn't have even known where to look if John hadn't of mentioned Mr. Chesterfield. Why would you not send word?"

"MICHAEL! Please let me answer." He glared back at her expectantly.

" Well…" Michael asked, while tapping his foot out of impatience.

"Mr. Chesterfield sent word to father. Didn't you check with father?"

" Well…when we saw that you weren't there. Where you were supposed to be I might add, so we could kidnap you. We ran off to find you. We wanted to find you before father." Just as Michael was calming down John seemed to be getting worked up.

"What in God's name were you thinking? Leaving with a man you're not married too? You were gone all night."

"John but..." This time it was John's expression that cut her short.

"Oh God, Oh God , Oh God." He looked her up and down. "Oh lord almighty." This confused her other brothers.

Carlson decided to look her up and down trying to figure out what John was upset about. "Why do you look so funny Wendy?"

This felt like the last straw to Wendy. "What do you mean? I look funny! I haven't had any time to freshen up."

"No, I mean what's with your goofy smile?" Wendy hadn't even been aware she was smiling. "Here we are trying to have a serious conversation…and why are you so rumpled and your hair, I've never seen it… Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." He bent over like he could vomit at any minute and John looked like he could faint.

Tristan couldn't take any more. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?" This was met with agreeing grunts and nodding heads from the other brothers. Michael seemed to suddenly understand without an answer. His expression turned from angry to horrified.

" Awww, son of a bitch!"

"For God's sake. What?" Tristan looked as if he were about to explode.

Michael took a deep breath trying to keep from being ill and decided to be helpful to his brother. "Think… lovely little bar maid…two weeks ago." He said in a loud whisper. Wendy rolled her eyes. _He actually thinks I wouldn't hear or understand that._

Tristan looked confused for a couple of seconds and then understanding dawned on his face. "I'LL KILL HIM, WHERE IS HE!"

Wendy was mortified, tired and annoyed. "Enough!" They completely ignored her.

Sam decided it was his turn to speak up. "Wait, this can be fixed." They all looked at him expectantly.

Wendy's irritation was growing by the second. "There is nothing to fix"

He still ignored her and started pacing, deep in thought. "A duel, yes that's it." His face lit up as if it were the most brilliant thought anyone had heard this century. "Yes, we'll fight for her honor. I get to go first."

"Why do you get to go first?" Bradley asked, feeling put out.

"Don't worry. I won't kill him right away. I'll just injure him so you can have a turn too." Bradley nodded his head in acceptance to the compromise.

Michael just looked in dignified. "I figured it out first. Well John did, he has a child coming though. He can't fight." His face sickened. "Oh God a child" He said as he looked at Wendy again. His face grew serious again. "Don't worry Wendy. We'll take care of your baby on account of how we're going to kill the father."

Nathan spoke up still confused. "Why would Wendy have a baby?" The rest of the brothers looked at him exasperated."

Michael decided to clarify for him. "You know… "He whispered loudly again, trying to be sensitive to the fact that his sister was a lady. "The bar maids"

Nathan was still not getting it. "What?" He whispered back. As he started to understand he just laughed. "No way, Wendy's not a girl she's our sister."

John took a deep breath still trying not to faint. "Sister's are girls, idiot."

"That bastard!" Nathan yanked a pistol out of his trousers.

Wendy jumped in front of him. "Stop, you're all being ridiculous."

Michael interrupted again. "Don't shoot Wendy. We don't want to do any damage to the baby."

"For God's sake, Michael! I'm not pregnant." Wendy didn't think she could take much more of this nonsense. "Where is Peter?"

Michael actually had the nerve to be annoyed at her. "How do you know you aren't pregnant? And we have already had the discussion about…you know...we decided not to talk about that anymore."

Wendy truly loved her brothers but sometimes they could be so dense. However she really didn't have an answer to Michaels question about pregnancy. To be honest this was the first time she even gave it a thought.

Sam spoke up again interrupting her thoughts. "It's not fair that you would kill him Michael. It was my idea." He crossed his arms across his chest, looking like he was deep in thought. "Let's just get Wendy home. We can draw straws later and come back tomorrow." He nodded his head as if that explained it all. They all nodded their heads back in approval. Max threw Wendy over his shoulder and started walking to the door.

"Put me down, imbecile." They still completely ignored her. "Now! You big giant idiots."

Michael stopped walking and held up his hand at Max to stop him. "Wait, she's right. Don't carry her like that in case it hurts the baby." Max adjusted Wendy in his arms to cradle her instead. They all started for the door again but before they reached the door it slammed open. There stood Peter with the little old butler standing behind him.

Wendy felt relieved. _He must have gone to tell, Thank God._ "Peter, please tell these idiots to put me down."

Nathan pointed his pistol at Peter "Sir, prepare to die. Nobody defiles my sister and gets away with it." Grumblings of approval echoed from the other boys.

Peter raised one eyebrow at that comment. "Put that down. I would hate to kill you now that we are family." Peter turned his attention to Max. "You there, put down my wife before I rip your head off." They all stared at him stunned.

John was the first to speak. "Wife?"

"Yes, my wife. You will put her down now. I assure you, this is the last time I'll be asking."

John nodded his head to Max. Max put Wendy on the ground but put his arm across the front of her shoulders so she couldn't leave him yet.

John was still the only one who could speak but this time he turned his attention to Wendy. "Why didn't you tell us you were married? For crying out loud, you could have saved a lot of commotion."

Wendy felt her face go hot with anger. "Why wouldn't you let me get in a word edgewise? None of you would shut up long enough so I could tell you."

Sam was still angry. "What the hell does it matter? He still defiled her."

John being the intelligent one decided to answer. "Yes, but unfortunately if they are married he has that right."

"Says who?"

Wendy was tired of this whole mess. "Well apparently… you aren't even married, yet you defile the bar maids."

"That's different. And really Wendy, ladies shouldn't be talking about bar maids." Sam said in an exasperated tone.

Wendy felt a stab of betrayal when even Peter cracked a smile at that one. "I have never in my life been around so many idiots at one time."

"Sure you have Wendy." Max spoke from behind her, still keeping a tight hold. "Every Christmas."

"Seriously, let me go. I need a bath and some sleep." Max was uncertain if he should listen to her.

Peter made the decision for him. "Let her go. Tomorrow you may come back to check on her. After that, I demand that you trust me with my own wife."

They all reluctantly agreed. Sam felt dejected. "I guess we don't get to have a duel then." He said as his face fell.

Michael leveled a stare at Peter. "Make sure you take good care of the baby."

Wendy's face dropped into her hands. Peter just looked plain confused. "Baby?"

"She hasn't told you yet I guess. I'll leave that to the mother to be." They all started walking to the door.

Nathan decided he needed the last word. "We will be back tomorrow." Then they all finally left.

As soon as the door closed Wendy went to Peter. She leaned against him. For some reason he was shaking.

"Peter, what's wrong?" She looked at him confused.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He threw his head back and roared in laughter. "I'm sorry love, but your brothers are the biggest idiots." Wendy tiredly nodded her head in agreement. Peter noticed how tired she looked. "Go, get some rest. Your maid should be waiting for you. She'll help." Wendy nodded her head again and turned for the stairs. Just then there was more knocking at the door. Wendy stiffened up.

"Seriously?" She asked. _Will this day never end?_

Peter shook his head at the butler. "This time I'll get it William. Don't worry Wendy I'll get rid of whoever it is." Peter opened the door to two more pair of angry eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Peter Eugene Chesterfield!" Peter's shoulders slightly slumped in defeat as his mother elbowed her way through the door. "Really, how do you explain yourself? What is the meaning to all of this gossip I've been hearing...?"

Wendy knew she couldn't possibly leave just now. Peter walked over and put his arm around her. He was hoping to alleviate any nervousness Wendy might feel, thanks to the invasion by his parents. Mrs. Chesterfield was still on a tirade so Wendy stood on tip toes to whisper in Peter's ear.

"Eugene?"

Peter closed his eyes in exasperation. "When they adopted me that was the name she wanted for me. Needless to say we compromised on that hideous name for a middle name." He whispered back.

Mrs. Chesterfield realized they were whispering instead of listening. "This I suppose is your wife, Peter."

Peter gave a grimace. "Mother, please meet my wife Mrs. Wendy Chesterfield. Wendy this is my mother Mrs. Samantha Chesterfield, and my father Mr. Thomas Chesterfield." Peter nodded in greeting to his father.

Peter's mother embraced Wendy and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Peter's father hauled her up in huge bear hug. "Welcome to the family dear." He said in a boisterous tone.

Wendy was a little shocked at the welcome. "Thank you, sir." She said a little breathlessly.

Wendy's mother wasn't finished with her tirade yet "Peter really, did you have to steal a bride? The Dashwood's are beside themselves. Not that I blame you dear." She looked in Wendy's direction and nodded. "I wouldn't be connected to that family for anything. What I don't understand is why all the drama? You couldn't woo her before the wedding Peter?" Before Peter could answer his mother did a double take at Wendy. "Good God Peter! Is this any way to take care of a woman? Didn't I teach you better than this?" She started pacing back and forth. Wendy noticed Peter's father slip him a discreet apologetic look. "I must make you an appointment with my dress maker. You obviously need a bath. I can't have the mother of my grandchildren looking homeless dear."

Wendy felt her face blush at Mrs. Chesterfield's scrutiny. "I'm sorry mum; I haven't yet had a chance to freshen up. We've just arrived a short time ago. "

Mrs. Chesterfield raised one eyebrow in scrutiny. "An hour ago, according to my sources. Is that not enough time?"

"Well, my brothers were waiting for us the moment we arrived" Wendy explained.

"I'll bet they were." She turned to Peter. "No bullet holes dear?" She asked sarcastically. "Really did you expect any different? One does not walk into a wedding and just take the bride. It isn't done in good society dear." She said disapprovingly. Her face completely changed demeanor. "What is the meaning of not inviting us to the wedding? Think of the gossip. We must have a big reception."

Peter decided now would be the time to step in. "Mother, considering the circumstances, maybe we should leave things as they are."

That was a mistake. Wendy watched Mrs. Chesterfield's expression turn challenging, almost like she was daring Peter to object. "We certainly will not. We will hold our heads high. We are Chesterfields and weather you like it or not Peter, you have caused the gossip of the century. Not that I mind a good challenge. Really, this time you've outdone yourself." She gave another nod to make her point. Mrs. Chesterfield continued on while Peter's dad made his was over to Peter.

"Congratulations son, she's beautiful." He said in a low tone so as to not interrupt his wife.

Peter whispered back. "You're not angry? You looked upset with me when I opened the door."

"Oh, without a doubt I'm upset with you. I have had to live with this for the past twenty four hours." He nodded at his wife as she continued pacing back and forth, now explaining that Mrs. Hampton would never be invited back to tea due to some comment she had made about 'wild Peter'.

Peter gave his father an apologetic look. "Sorry, Dad."

Mr. Chesterfield gave him a quick nod. "All will be forgiven as soon as you produce a grandchild."

Peter was shocked. "A child!" he replied in a loud whisper. "We've barely just said our vows." All of this talk about babies was making him nervous.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Once you make up your mind you are always successful. I prefer dark curls, blue eyes…that shouldn't be too difficult…and chubby. Thin babies are just not cute. I demand a cute grandchild."

Peter sucked in a breath so he wouldn't yell. "You can't just put in an order. This is not like we are putting in a lumber order at the mill"

"Sure I can, I'm the Grandfather. Besides...by the looks of her, you already have a good start. It's not like I'm demanding it be boy or girl. You can choose on that matter, I'll be happy either way." He gave a curt nod signaling the end of this particular subject.

"Lord Almighty." Peter said a little too loud.

His mother turned on him. "Do you have a problem Peter? Cream is a perfectly lovely color for the linens at your reception." She then turned back to Wendy. "That reminds me, word has reached me of a particular mauve colored dress you own, if it could be called that. I hope you aren't' attached to it dear. It just wouldn't do. You are a Chesterfield now."

Wendy couldn't care less about that stupid dress. However she did care about a bath and dinner. "I assure you Mrs. Chesterfield; I don't mind getting rid of the dress. I do think though that I'd better go refresh myself before we get anymore guests. I'm afraid my appearance would cause even more gossip towards your family."

Mrs. Chesterfield gave Wendy another appraisal before nodding her head. "You are quite right, dear. We'll be on our way." She walked up to Wendy and cupped her hands around Wendy's face. "Welcome to the family." She kissed Wendy on her forehead and gave a curtsy in dismissal. Mr. Chesterfield and Peter gave polite bows. Peter's parents left with smiles on their faces, thoughts of grandchildren swirling through their minds.

Peter turned to Wendy. "I'm so sorry. Please, go relax." He kissed Wendy full on the lips. "I have a feeling that if you don't hurry you'll be detained again. Our room is on the left, it has a bathroom attached." He said with a grin. "You do know I'm not willing to have separate bedrooms…don't you." He added a wink to his grin.

Wendy blushed and gave a nod to afraid to say something ridiculous. He gave her another kiss on her forehead. She hurried up the stairs and looked to the left. It was the only door on the left. Wendy opened the door to largest room she had ever seen. It was beautiful. She walked through the room over to a desk full covered in stacks of paper, pens and ink. There was a note on the top of one stack of papers. 'I expect a full novel written before Christmas. Love, Peter.'

Wendy blew out a long breath. "My very own novel." She whispered to herself. Just then she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"May I help with your bath Miss.?"

Wendy whirled around. "Nancy!" Wendy ran and wrapped her arms around Nancy in a giant hug. "Nancy I'm so sorry, if I would have known…I would have never…I'm so sorry."

Nancy stumbled back a bit from the force of Wendy's hug. "No worries, miss. I have a better job now, don't I? She said with a kind smile. "Come now, your bath water will get cold."

Wendy followed Nancy into the bathroom. The bathwater was bubbly with rose petals scattered all over the water. "It smells lovely. Thank you, Nancy."

Nancy helped Wendy undress and wash her hair. "Would you like some time to yourself, Miss?"

Wendy nodded her head, appreciating Nancy so much more after meeting Beth. "Yes, please. I'll get myself out when I'm done."

Nancy nodded her head and smiled. "I'm so glad to work for you again Miss Wendy." She turned around and left Wendy for some quiet time.

Wendy reflected on all of the events of the past couple of days. Never had she imagined things to have turned out this way. As she thought about everything she felt her eyes start to droop. _It wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes just for a little while._

After a while Wendy's eyes opened. She thought it was strange that her water had gone so cold and her skin had turned all wrinkly. _I must have fallen asleep for longer than I thought. It's strange that Nancy didn't come find me._ She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a robe around herself. "Nancy?" She called out. Wendy couldn't hear any reply. "Nancyyy?" She called again. She walked through her room but she didn't see Nancy anywhere. In fact she thought the whole house seemed eerily quiet. She decided to try her best to dress herself and check down stairs.

After she dressed she walked down stairs and felt the same eerie feeling as upstairs. Everything was to quiet. There was no sign of the butler, no maids and no Peter. "Peter?" She called out. Nothing. Just then she heard pounding on the door. That sound in the quiet made her jump a mile. _The butler hasn't even come to answer the door. This is to strange. _The pounding on the door persisted.

"Well." She said to herself. "I don't think I'm properly dressed to receive guests…but all things considered. It probably won't be that strange." She walked to the door and opened it. "Stuart? What are you doing here?"

He gave her an angry look. "I think I should be asking that question. Don't you agree?"

Wendy had a nervous feeling deep in the bottom of her belly. "Stuart I think you should leave. This isn't a good time."

He raised one eyebrow at her and pushed his way in through the door. "Really? I think it's the perfect time." He looked her up and down. "If Mr. Chesterfield couldn't afford to hire a maid for you maybe you would have been better off with me." He gave a disturbing chuckle. "No, matter anyway."

Wendy's nervousness kicked up in full gear. "What do you mean?... Stuart what are you wearing?" She asked. She was confused at his strange appearance. Normally he was always immaculately dressed in a suit. She turned to footsteps behind her. Her heartbeat pounded out a hundred miles a minute. Behind her were two more large men, dressed in the same funny clothes as Stuart. "Stuart…are you a pirate?"


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy was trembling from head to toe. "Are you? Tell me now! Are you a pirate?" She decided she would pretend to be brave and meet his stare.

He threw his head back and laughed harder. The men behind her laughed with him.

Wendy had forgotten about them. "Who are they Stuart? How did they get in my house?" His gaze was so evil, she was losing her braveness.

He grabbed her at the top of her arms and dug his fingers in. He gave her a shake. "You think? I tried to do this the easy way Wendy. You just wouldn't cooperate. So now, you have to live with the mess you made. No one would have thought anything of you leaving with your husband."

As strong as she wanted to sound she could only talk in breathless gasps. "I'm not leaving." The men behind them laughed harder. Wendy pulled away so quickly he lost his hold on her. She took off running. When she had to get past the other two giants she quickly dropped to the floor and slid between them. She jumped up and ran for any possible back exit. "PETER!" She called hoping he could hear her wherever he was. Suddenly she felt a strong arm grab her from behind. She felt herself swinging around uncontrollably and flying towards the wall with no way to stop. She slammed into the wall so hard she couldn't move away, she just slid to the floor.

Stuart gave another laugh. "Stupid bitch, I told you I've had enough of your shenanigans Wendy. This time I'm in control. Don't question that for one minute."

Wendy gave him a week stare through her hair. "PETER!" She called out again.

This time they all laughed. Stuart answered her in a mocking sing song voice. "Oh, so sorry. Peter was called away on false business with his steward. I don't think he can hear you."

Wendy felt sick. Stuart pulled out a small tiny cage with a glowing light inside. Wendy looked closer. It was a tiny faerie. "What are you doing with that?" She was feeling more desperate as he started violently shaking the faerie over his men and himself. He then walked over to her and shook the faerie violently over her. "It doesn't matter. I couldn't possibly have a happy thought while I'm with you."

Stuart walked over to her and violently grabbed her chin with his hand. He squeezed his fingers around her face until he saw a tear. He smiled at that. "I'm counting on that. It will be my goal in life to make sure you never have another happy thought for the rest of your life….However long that may be." He then pulled his arm back and connected his fist with her face.

Wendy saw stars and then black. She dreamt of flying great distances. Then she dreamt of being rocked in Peter's lap. _It's ok now. Peter has found me. He's rocking me in his lap. He's begging."Wake up pretty, wake up my pretty" Wait…Peter doesn't call me that._ Wendy's eyes flew open to a man who was definitely not Peter, hovering over her.

"Oh, the pretty girly just woke up." He said to another man in the room. "Go tell the Captain."

The other man who looked as if his face was rotting gave a bawdy laugh. "You just make sure you don't play with the young Captains new toy while I'm gone." He said, as he closed the door behind him.

Wendy felt her stomach roll. "Where am I?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

The toothless man laughed letting his rancid breath drift over her. "You're aboard the Jolly Roger, miss. I believe it's not your first time. Welcome aboard for your return voyage." He laughed mockingly. "You're to be the young Captains new mistress…until he tires of you." He laughed even harder.

The smell in the room became so bad Wendy couldn't help it anymore. She leaned over her bed, retching bile from her stomach.

"Oh, that's not very nice. Hmmm pretty girly I think you owe me a favor. Don't you?" He made his way over to her bed. He grabbed her quick before she could roll off of the other side. She was just too weak to move fast. "Now you're offending me." He let his hand skim over her leg under her skirt. He laughed when she started crying. Suddenly POP! She heard a loud noise. The man's hand slid off of her leg as he slumped to the floor.

Wendy looked at the door and saw the rotting faced man again. This time he was holding a pistol. "Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her sarcastically. "Don't thank me. He knew you were someone else's toy. The young Captain is likely to do worse. Apparently you must've offended him. I've never seen him this mad before. Now, get up." He yanked her out of the bed. She stumbled falling into him, smelling his body odor. The smell was almost enough to make her retch again. He pulled her out of the door at a quick pace that had her tripping as she tried to catch up. He pulled her through throngs of men, all who were leering at her. He suddenly stopped, making her stumble right into his back. She peeked around him to a long staircase. This she remembered. The sight of it sent fresh chills through her body.

Two men walked to the top of the stairs. Stuart she recognized but even worse than Stuart was the man next to him. This man was made of nightmares. She couldn't help it the sight of him made her try to run, even though there was no place to run. It was futile though. The man with the rotting face picked her up with her feet still kicking. He turned her around so she had no choice but to face them.

Hook looked at Wendy like his feelings had been hurt. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy…my goodness. This is no way to greet an old friend." He gave a chuckle. "It has been so long dear." His tone turned more menacing. "I bet you thought you would never see the likes of me again. Hmmm?"

Wendy couldn't speak. She looked at Stuart with his smug smile standing next to Hook. She was stunned by how much they looked alike.

Hook seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "Oh yes, he is my son. I really thought you would have caught on by now Wendy, my my." He shook his head in mock disappointment. He then slowly started walking down the stairs towards her. He stopped about half way and swept his arm towards his Captain's quarters. "Please, let me issue an invitation to join us for a meal."

The thought made Wendy want to run again. However the man who was still holding her up just walked up the stairs. He didn't even seem like he was losing breath under her weight. He walked her inside the Captains quarters and dropped her roughly into a chair. Captain Hook and Stuart walked in slowly as if this were a leisurely picnic.

Wendy tried to speak but her voice only croaked out a whisper. "You won't get away with this. He'll come and find me."

Captain Hook ignored her. He looked over to the Pirate who dropped her on the chair. "You may leave…but stand guard outside of the door. My son tells me she likes to run." Hook said, as he dismissed the rotting man from their presence. "Please." Hook gestured towards the table overflowing with food. "Help yourself." Wendy shook her head no. "EAT NOW! " He screamed at her sending a new rush of terrifying chills through her body. She quickly picked up the least dangerous looking thing, grapes. She shook the whole time she was trying to eat them. Hook seemed as if with every bite, he was gaining his composure back. "Please, forgive my outburst. You must know… I'm counting on him coming here for you." He gave her a mocking grin. "That's why I'm so insistent you keep your strength. I must keep you alive until he arrives." She stared at him silently. He suddenly slammed his hook into the table making her jump. "You are the only reason he would come back. When he does…" He just chuckled to himself. "I'll rip him to pieces."

Stuart felt the need to chime in. "I want her… after you kill him."

Wendy felt oddly relieved when Hook shook his head no. "Not yet." Her relief flew away swiftly. "Wait until we know if she's breading. I will not have a grandchild on this ship, thinking it could be Peter Pan's bastard."

Stuart nodded his head respectfully in acceptance to this compromise. He turned to leer at her. "I'll have you soon, bitch."

Wendy leaned over and retched out the grapes she had been eating. After her stomach was empty she sat up straight in her chair, both of them were laughing at her.

"Marley!" Hook called to the pirate waiting outside of the door. "Take her below." He suddenly laughed harder. "Put her with the faeries." He clutched his belly in laughter. Stuart just smiled still leering at her, undressing her with his eyes.

The rotting man roughly picked her up out of her chair. He threw her over his shoulder and jogged through the throngs of men again. He stopped at another staircase, this one going down. He jogged down the stairs making her teeth rattle. He stopped at what looked like cell bars and gave a grunt to the man sitting guard. The other pirate stood up and unlocked the door. Marley dropped her on the hard, cold floor. "It is too bad you don't belong to me, I'd show you what a real man is like." He looked like he was about to drool. Then he just shrugged and left. The guard slammed the bars shut and locked the door.

Wendy could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed loudly until she had no more tears to cry. She just lay on the cold floor of her cell, to numb to care anymore. She did however feel her neck get stiff from being in the same position for too long a time. She turned her head the other direction. She saw what looked like thousands and thousands of tiny lights across the wall. She walked towards the lights curious. When she got closer she realized what Hook had meant about the faeries. He had imprisoned thousands of them, all in tiny cages. She put her finger up to the cage of one lonely, sad faerie. "I think I know how you feel right now." She said, as the little faerie walked up and hugged her finger through the bars.

She noticed one particular faerie jumping up and down frantically. "Tinkerbelle? Is that you?" The faerie nodded jumping around even more frantic than before. "You recognize me?" Tinkerbelle nodded her little head yes. Suddenly, Wendy had an idea. "Tinkerbelle, do you think if I could get you out you could find Peter?" Tink nodded her head, trying to ram her tiny body against the bars.

Wendy searched her clothing for anything that could pry open the surprisingly strong little bars. She looked to her shoe and ripped off the buckle. She used the corner of the metal buckle to slowly pry open the door, hoping that the guard wouldn't hear the creaking. The bars finally popped open. Tinkerbelle hopped out of the cage onto Wendy's hand. She grabbed Wendy's thumb is the strongest little hug Wendy would have thought possible for someone so tiny.

"Tink, you must go find Peter. Tell him do not come find me. Please, convince him not come for me. If you have to, tell him they've already killed me, anything that will save his life. Do you understand me?" Tinkerbelle nodded her head and sped away to find Peter. Wendy sunk to the floor in relief. She immediately started trying to pry open the bars for the other faeries.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note- I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone for your reviews ******** you guys have been really supportive. Please keep reviewing. It helps a lot. Also this chapter is dedicated to a particular reader…I don't know if she would want me to name names so I'll just say… you know who you are. ******

Peter was relieved to finally be able to go home after such a disaster of a day. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful wife. He had been called out for business with his steward, when he arrived he had found his loyal steward murdered. He knew that seeing Wendy would erase all of the bad. When he rode up to his stable he was surprised that his stable boy didn't come out to retrieve his horse. "Robby?" He called out. "Hmmm, I would hate to let him go." Peter muttered to himself, not caring enough to handle any more business this evening. _I do have a certain promise to keep Wendy_. He thought with his mischievous grin plastered to his face. He unsaddled and watered his horse himself before putting her in her stall for the evening.

Peter walked up to his front door, noticing it was also strange that his butler hadn't opened the door for him. A dreadful feeling crept through Peter's body. "No!" He burst through the door. "Wendy!" he ran through his house, going from one room to the next. "Wendy!" He felt more desperate by the second. He ran down to the cellar. He came to an immediate stop, his servants all 73 of them had been gagged and tied. The stronger men had been murdered, their bodies piled in the corner. "No!" He ran to his elderly butler and untied him first.

William slumped over barely able to speak. "Thank you, sir."

Peter ran and started cutting the ropes and gags off of all of his servants. As soon as he untied those who were strong enough to speak he demanded answers. "What the hell happened here?"

Nancy was the first to speak. "Stuart Dashwood came. He wanted Wendy…but he was dressed funny and he had men with him. They were dressed funny too."

Peter let out a loud roar. He kicked a barrel out of his way before running upstairs. He searched his house again, this time more carefully. It was right there. How he could have missed it before, he didn't know. A note written on ancient looking parchment paper was jammed into the wall with a crude looking dagger. Peter read the note.

Dear Peter,

Find her if you can. A person once said,

To die would be a great adventure.

I wonder…will your wife agree?

With regards,

James Hook Jr.

Peter ripped the dagger out of his wall and screamed in anger while jamming the dagger in and out of his wall over and over. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned in anger towards the person behind him with the dagger raised. It sobered him to see his elderly butler standing before him. "I'm so sorry." He said in breathless gasps.

William just shook his head. "Don't be sorry sir. Save your anger for him." He gestured towards the letter. "Take the dagger with you and rip it through his neck." Peter was surprised how calmly his elderly butler discussed someone else's death. "_When_ you find our mistress, give her our love." He nodded his head as if it were that easy.

Peter leaned his forehead against the wall. "She needs me. She needs me more than ever. I have no way to go after her. I can't get to her where she is William. I have failed. AAAAHHH! I failed her. I've broken every God Damn promise I've ever made her. DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into his wall, not noticing any pain. He looked down by the hole he had put in the wall. He noticed dried blood streaked across the wall. "AAAHHH! NO!" he sunk to his knees in pain. He knew who those streaks belonged to.

William decided to brave touching him once more. When Peter turned towards him the butler was stunned, never had he seen so much pain in anyone's eyes. "Sir, this isn't like you. You never give up. Think, there must be something…think."

Peter squeezed his eyes closed. All he could see was Wendy and how beautiful she was. "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed again. All he could see was visions of his wife. _Wendy walking down the street and noticing me for the first time in years….so many years, Wendy in the park, on our wedding night, Her smile when I mentioned her brothers….wait her brothers. The lost boys._ Peter kicked his wall. "I have a possible idea. Thank you William, I must leave."

Peter crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket. He saddled a different horse and rode to John's house. It didn't matter that it was late. He pounded on John's door like the desperate man he was.

John's butler opened the door in his dressing gown. "Good God. Who is pounding on the door at this hour?"

Peter didn't have time for formalities. He pushed his way into the foyer. "Go wake your master immediately."

John's butler was confused. "Who do you think you are?"

Peter lost patience, not that he had much to begin with. "I'm the man who will murder you, if you don't get your ass up those stairs and wake him NOW!"

The butler scooted up the stairs quickly and just as quickly John came running. "What in the world? Why are you here? Where is my sister?"

Peter took a deep breath. He had always thought that keeping his real identity secret had always been best, now however it was likely to bite him in the ass. "John it's me…Peter."

John gave him a murderous look. "Yeah, you came all the way over here in the middle of the night. You scarred the shit out of my servants and my wife to tell me your name."

Peter's frustration grew to new heights. "Listen to me! You have to understand. Peter Pan. I am Peter Pan. Apparently there is a Hook Jr., Apparently he is Stuart Dashwood. He stole Wendy. I don't have a way to get her back. SHIT!" Peter knew he was rambling but he was desperate.

John just stared at him stupidly. "You're out of your mind. Where is my sister? I'm taking her back."

Peter didn't know what else to do but beg. "She's gone. Please John, he took my Wendy." His head dropped into his hands. "Please."

John just stared at him. Slowly understanding dawned on his face. "No! It can't be."

Peter nodded; glad John was finally getting it. "I lost her, I'm sorry. I'll die before I let him have her."

John started pacing his floor. "Shit! What is going on here? She's been taken? There is no Faerie dust?" John looked pointedly at Peter.

Peter nodded. "There is no faerie dust. I don't know how to get her, I won't give up. We need the boys."

John immediately called to a servant. "Go fetch my brothers immediately." The servant had heard the desperation in John's voice and left quickly. John looked at Peter. "They will have a hard time believing this. They think you are a twelve year old boy. Shit, I think you're still a twelve year old boy."

Now that peter had a second to think he felt week. He never felt week except when it came to Wendy. He sunk to his knees. "John, I lost her. I failed. I should have been there."

John had never thought he would ever see Peter again, much less as a grown man on his knees. "Peter, you have to be strong for her now. You didn't fail yet. You only fail now... if you do nothing."

Peter nodded and stood. "I won't leave it to chance. I'll rip both of his hands off for touching her." Peter thought for a moment. "Speaking of hands…Hook must still be alive. At least he lived long enough to spawn that bastard. Shit! I should have stayed long enough to make sure. This time I'll leave no doubt, I'll watch them both die with my own eyes."

John's door burst open. Seven pair of angry and confused eyes were questioning John and Peter. They all filed in, clothes rumpled and hair mussed.

Michael spoke up while rubbing his eyes. "I was having a good dream. What the hell do you want, John?" He looked towards Peter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Peter took a deep breath, knowing this would probably be difficult. "Wendy was kidnapped."

Nathan ripped his pistol out of his trousers again. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't take care of her. I'll kill you!"

John walked over and took the pistol away from Nathan. "Don't any of you recognize him?"

Carlson looked at John, wondering if he might be sick. "Hello? John. It's Wendy's no good excuse for a husband, who apparently has already lost her." He said, as he glared at Peter.

John took an exasperated breath. "Seriously?"

Sam walked up to Peter and stared. "There is something else familiar about you. What?

Peter stared back. "We used to be friends, lost boys."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

Peter blew out a long breath. "Please, I need help for Wendy. Hook took her." Peter said awkwardly. He was not used to begging.

Max swiftly walked up to Peter and held a dagger at his throat. "You lie! Tell me what you did with my sister."

In a quick movement that surprised everybody, Peter had grabbed Max's arm and twisted it behind his back. He grabbed the dagger and turned it on Max. "My wife needs help and if you ever try to kill me before I save her again, I'll plant you six feet under my gardener's favorite rosebush. Do we have an understanding?"

Max was breathless. "Peter." He whispered. "It's you."

Peter loosened his hold on Max. "Took you long enough."

Tristan looked at Peter again. "It can't be, you're twelve."

Peter smiled at him, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes as he tried not to lose patience again. "I assure you I'm not twelve. I realize this seems strange…but we are running out of time. I have to find her."

The other boys looked shocked; all thinking this whole experience must still be a dream.

Nathan whispered. "Impossible."

Michael looked resigned. "How could Hook take our sister? He died. We saw him die."

Peter pulled out the crumpled letter in his pocket. "His son left this."

Nathan ripped it out of Peter's hand. "Who the hell is James Hook Jr.?"

Peter's face contorted into an angry rage. "Stuart Dashwood."

They all gasped in shock except Carlson, he had an angry expression that matched Peter's. "I knew he was Horse shit!" This time no one corrected him.

Michael pleaded with Peter. "How do we get her back?"

Peter felt helpless, a foreign feeling for him. "I will figure it out. I swear."

Just then a bright light sped through John's front door and crashed into a vase, sending it crashing to the floor. Tinkerbelle hopped up and brushed herself off.

Peter grabbed her quickly. "Tink?" He felt more hopeful in this second than he had all evening. "Tinkerbelle, do you know where Wendy is?"

Tinkerbelle nodded her head, knowing she would tell Peter everything. _Screw Wendy, when have I ever listened to her?_ Tink thought to herself. She tinkled out the details to Peter hoping he could still understand.

Carlson lost patience with the whole situation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Angry he couldn't understand faeries anymore.

Luckily Peter could. "She knows where Wendy is….Hook gutted his way out of the crock….He wants me…He kidnapped all of the faeries….He killed all of the Indians…except Tiger Lilly… He keeps her imprisoned."

John's head snapped up at that. He looked angry but didn't say anything.

Peter continued talking with Tink. Suddenly something changed in her demeanor. "Wait….What?...young Captain's mistress…Peter's face suddenly went past anger. No one could describe what they saw on his face. "AHHHHH!" He yelled. "He better not….

Tink tinkled at Peter with a disappointed look on her face. Peter gave her an exasperated look and took a deep breath "I have not gotten more impatient….I _am_ focusing….OK."

Peter looked at all of the boys who were looking at him with expectant expressions, just like the old days. "She'll give us dust so we can get there. I can't promise any of us will be coming back. You all have to make the decision for yourselves…but I need all the help I can get. John you will especially want to give it thought, with a child on the way. War is a given." Peter thought of how Wendy could be carrying his child. He was surprised he no longer felt nervous, just more protective. "This war will be the last time either Hook takes a breath." He vowed to himself and the boys.

Peter waited for their answers. He didn't have to wait long before all them replied with an "I'm in" except John who gave another seconds thought. He remembered the sweet little girl, who had given him his first kiss and then joined them. "IN!"

Peter nodded his head confidently "Let's do this thing." Thinking the whole while of all the torturous things he wanted to impose on the Hook family.


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy lay crumpled in pain on the cold hard floor. She had been severely beaten, after it was discovered that she had freed the faeries. This time she had been put in a different cell. It smelled worse than the other and had bars on all four sides so she could be observed at all times. She only wished that she hadn't cried out during the beating. She hadn't wanted to give Stu…no James Jr. the satisfaction. She had failed. It seemed like he knew what she was trying to accomplish. He wanted to win the game, he had. However she didn't care. She was waiting to die, now that she knew she would die here. Wendy closed her eyes and thought back on all of her good memories.

As she was thinking through her last memories of Peter she felt a small cold hand on her shoulder. "Tiger Lily?" Wendy winced from the pain of speaking. The girl nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. Tiger Lily looked exactly like she had the last time Wendy had seen her. She hadn't aged at all.

Tiger Lily felt bad for the poor woman, who looked as if she had been the young Captains most recent victim. "How do you know my name?"

Wendy struggled to sit up, but the pain made it impossible. "You don't remember me?"

Tiger Lily stared hard at the woman, sure that she had never known a woman who talked and dressed like this one. "Where would I have met you?"

Against Wendy's will she felt a tear slip out onto her cheek. "Ten years ago, I was here."

Tiger Lily walked over to a certain stone on the floor and lifted it up. She dug out some bandages, a jar and a strange necklace. She walked up to the guard who looked like he was about to protest, until she gave him the necklace. After she gave him the necklace he turned his back on what they were doing. Tiger Lily sat down by Wendy again. "That would explain, we don't remember the past here. I only remember one person from my past." She gently pushed away some of the shredded cloth on Wendy's dress. "I'm sorry, this will probably sting. You are lucky though, the flow of blood kept the wounds clean.

Wendy looked at the kind girl through her tangled hair. "What is it?" She whispered.

"This is a salve made from precious flowers kissed by the faeries. It will heal your wounds in about twenty four hours, though you should feel relief in minutes. The faeries were the ones who brought it here. That's how a lot of them got caught. I know they would want it to be used for you now."

Wendy gave a hiss of pain when Tiger Lily started putting the salve on her wounds. "Why did they risk coming here?" Wendy asked through her gritted teeth.

Tiger Lily blew a cool breath on the salve, turning the burning pain to a cool soothing feeling. "They were thankful. Our tribe helped save their Queen when the young Captain decided to murder everyone who lives in Neverland, those that aren't pirates anyway. Many warriors died to save her. The King vowed that no matter what, if there were any known survivors he would honor them. As far as anyone knows... they think every member of the tribe has been killed, everyone but me. " Tiger Lily lowered her lips to Wendy's ear. "You know what I think?" She whispered. "I think a lot of them still live. They're just waiting for the right moment."

Wendy was now able to sit up. She took Tiger Lilie's hand in her own. "I bet your right." She whispered back. "Tiger Lilly?

Tiger Lilly brushed some of Wendy's tangled curls away from her eyes. "Hmmmm."

Wendy wanted to weep at the kindness, shown to her none the less by a twelve year old girl. "Who is the person you remember?"

This made Tiger Lilly smile. "He was a boy. I don't even remember his name. I just remember his face in my dreams. He was the one my kiss belonged to."

Wendy knew exactly who Tiger Lilly was talking about, but thought it best to not bring it up now.

Tiger Lily looked like even she might need to cry, however her demeanor quickly changed back to stubborn. She hopped up and walked back to the stone and this time she pulled out what looked like a sheet and a garment. She walked over to Wendy and handed her the dress and stood in front of where the guard was observing and held the sheet up. "Go ahead and change, the necklace I gave him is very valuable. He won't peek or tell, not even the young Captain."

Wendy quickly shed her dress, or what was left of the bloody tattered mess. She put on the soft leather Indian garment, noticing that as she did her wounds didn't sting anymore. "Thank you, for being so kind to me." Her voice cracked as she tried not to cry anymore.

Tiger Lily gave Wendy a smile. "You're welcome. I saw what you did for the faeries. I also heard how angry the pirates were when they found out." She gave Wendy a conspirital smile. "You know what?" She whispered again, as she pulled a small brush hidden in her pocket. She started to gently brush Wendy's curls.

Wendy whispered back. "What?"

Tiger Lily looked as if she were holding back laughter. "One of the reasons the young Captain is so mad... is because he can't touch the mermaids." She silently giggled. "They've killed at least fifty pirates who even dared to get close."

Wendy also shook with silent laughter, visualizing the pirates trying to catch mermaids.

Tiger Lilly knelt in front of Wendy and changed her demeanor again, this time to a sly smile. "I also heard you were supposed to marry him, and escaped." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Wendy stifled a loud laugh at the young girl's funny eyebrows. "I would rather die than to be married to that donkey's ass." Wendy decided it was the perfect time to borrow a phrase from one of her brothers. She decided that at this point, she could be as improper as she wanted.

Tiger Lily cupped her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Her face then sobered. "Unfortunately that may be the cost." She said with sympathy.

Tiger Lilly's ability to switch emotions so quickly reminded Wendy of Peter. _Maybe it's all people from this place. _Wendy thought to herself.

As if they could hear the conversation that Wendy and Tiger Lilly were having, two burly pirates walked up to the guard. The one with a glass eye pointed at Wendy. "This one is late to a Weddin'. Tis a shame to cause ol' Swifty wouldn't mind treatin' her real nice."

Wendy and Tiger Lilly clung to each other, each not willing to be parted from the only friend they had in this place. They were no match for the large men though. They were easily separated as the one with the glass eye shoved Tiger Lilly to the floor and threw Wendy over his shoulder. "No!" She cried out as she tried to lift her head to see her friend and stretch her arm out as if she could reach her.

Tiger Lilly gave her a serious look and mouthed 'It will be ok, be brave'. The Pirate jogged Wendy up the stairs through the throngs of men again. He dropped her to the wooden deck. She noticed two black boots step near her. The young Captain picked her up by the back of her dress and stood her on her feet. He grabbed at the fringe on her dress. "Interesting." Wendy didn't think he looked interested, he looked mad. "Tiny!" He bellowed.

A big giant of a man came running through the crowd. "Yes Captain." He saluted.

The young Captain pulled out a pistol and shot Tiny in the foot. "I thought I told you to search that savage's cage." His face was now turning a bright shade of red.

The large man was gasping for breath due to his pain. "I did. I swear. I checked everywhere."

Wendy trembled as the young Captain ripped the fringe right off of the dress. He threw it at Tiny "Obviously not!" He then shot Tiny through the heart. "I don't have time for this. Where is my father?"

Just then a more regal version of James Jr. walked out of the Captains quarter. "Patience, my son. A good woman is worth waiting for."

Wendy trembled as James Jr. scoffed at his father. "I don't know why you are making me do this anyways. I can't have her, at least until I know if she carries a bastard."

Captain Hook let out a dark chuckle. "Just one more thing to fan the flame, my son." His face turned more serious. "Besides, I will eventually make a gentleman out of you. Really, what did I tell you about beating women?"

The young Captain blew out an annoyed breath "Yes, yes. Not the face, I know. Sorry, next time I'll be more careful."

Captain Hook smiles indulgently at his son. "That a boy. Now, for the ceremony."

Wendy, even knowing there was no place to run tried anyways. Stuart or who used to be Stuart grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her to his side. "I can't marry you. I'm already married." She had meant to be confident, but it sounded like begging anyways.

Both Captain Hook and his son laughed at her together. Captain Hook leveled a glare at her."I wouldn't give a shit if you were married to that God damn crocodile. You will do this….As a matter of fact let me show you how much I care. Blah, blah, blah….Blah blah blah…Blah, blah, blah." He said in a mocking tone. He then looked to his son and gave and evil grin. "You may now kiss your bride."

The young Captain pulled Wendy close, slobbering a kiss on her mouth while groping her. Wendy could hear all of the bawdy cheers in reaction.

Captain Hook gave his son a pointed look. "Take her back to the cell. You can have her as soon as we know." He nodded to make his point and strolled away casually.

The young Captain drug Wendy by her upper arm making her stumble alongside him. "Come on bitch, I haven't got all day."

Wendy noticed that he walked towards the steps to the cells below, then he looked around quickly. When he didn't see what he was looking for he changed direction. Wendy felt her stomach drop. "Where are we going? My cell is that way."

He ignored her and walked her to a different door. He quickly looked around again and shoved her through the door. Wendy tried to hide in the corner but he only laughed at her sad attempt. He shrugged off his jacket. "Take off that ridiculous dress." He ordered, as he started removing the vest he had been wearing under the jacket.

Wendy couldn't believe this was really happening. _I would rather die._ She noticed he sat on the bed. _This could be my chance._ She made a dash for the door but he caught her.

The young Captain whipped her into the wall. When she slumped down, he pulled her back up roughly and ripped her dress. "I said, take it off."

Wendy spat at him. "NO!"

He slapped her and threw her to the bed. "AAAhhh! You could infuriate the most patient of men. It doesn't have to be this way! Why can't you just behave?"

Wendy stared him down. "I would rather die."

He laughed again. "I guess... I do enjoy the game a little. Well… maybe a lot." He started unbuttoning his shirt. "I can kill you later. For now, I have other plans."

He knelt on the bed beside her. She quickly tried to scramble off of the other side. He caught her around the waist and pulled her roughly under him. He put all of his weight down on her, while he slobbered another kiss over her mouth. She tried to scream out but his mouth muffled her scream.

Wendy could tell she was losing strength and could no longer fight him off._ Peter, I love you._ She thought, as she cried out loud, no longer caring if she looked weak. Suddenly his weight was lifted as Wendy heard a crash. "PETER!"


	18. Chapter 18

Peter had James Jr. pinned to the wall, with his hand pushed against his throat. "You will never, NEVER! Touch _my _wife, ever again!" Peter pulled his fist back and connected it to Stuart's face.

Stuart spit blood out of his mouth "I already did." He said smugly.

Peter grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the wall. James Jr. slid to the floor. Peter grabbed him and hauled him back up. "It's a little different when you're not facing a small woman. Isn't it? Isn't it you piece of shit?" Peter looked back at his scared, wide eyed wife. The sight of her sitting on Stuart's bed with her dress ripped and mouth bleeding made him murderously angry. He decided he needed answers first. "Tell me why!"

James Jr. laughed at him, spraying blood from his mouth as he laughed. "What? I can get adopted too, just as easy as you and those other charity cases." Peter hauled back and punched him again, this time he spit out a tooth. "Fine, Fine, My father wants you. It's always been about you. It was an elaborate plan, put into motion the day after you left. Only you didn't know it." Stuart started to laugh again, sounding like a crazy person. "You didn't even know he was alive."

Peter decided he had the answers he wanted. He turned towards his wife again. She was just sitting there stunned at the whole conversation. "Wendy love, turn your head." She gave him an even more worried look, but then obeyed. Peter pulled out the dagger that James Jr. had pinned the note with.

When the young Captain recognized the dagger he tried to yell. "FATH…" He gurgled out the rest and slumped to the floor.

Peter stepped over Hook Jr.'s body and noticed a shirt sitting on a nearby chair. He picked up the shirt and wiped off his hands. He walked slowly over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?" She started sobbing and trembling. He just held her tightly. "Was I too late?" He asked as he ran his hands through her tangled hair.

Wendy pulled her head back, making sure to focus on his face and not what she suspected was on the floor. "I thought... I would never see you again." She whispered.

Peter's worried expression didn't waver. "Was I too late?" He asked again.

Wendy softly shook her head. "No, you saved me from the worst possible fate. I would have rather died."

Peter flinched when she mention dying. "Never say that, I couldn't bear to lose you."

Wendy looked at him curiously. "You would rather have me back sullied?"

Peter blew out an exasperated breath. "You could never be sullied. You will always be perfect."

Fresh tears started falling down Wendy's cheeks, as Peter wiped them away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, I'm such a baby. I hate crying, I really do…it's just that no matter what, I can't seem to stop."

Peter gave a laugh, only Wendy could have such an absurd thought at a time like this. "I think you've earned the right to cry anytime you want." Wendy noticed his face turn serious. "I'm so sorry. I'll never let you be hurt like this again. I swear it." He vehemently vowed.

Wendy realized that Peter thought this whole thing was his fault. "Peter…"

"No." Peter raised a hand to interrupt her. "This ends now!" He stood up and pulled off his shirt. He pulled the shirt down over Wendy's head to cover up where her dress was torn.

SLAM! Both Wendy and Peter's heads turned quickly towards the door. All of her brothers barreled through the door. Nathan gave peter a disgruntled look. "What the hell is taking so long…?" His voice stopped short when he saw how his sister looked.

All of them stopped, shocked at what they saw. Carlson's face suddenly turned murderous. He pulled out a pistol and shot a bullet into Stuart's body, not caring that he was already dead.

John let out an exasperated breath. "Really? Do you have to always be the one to blow cover?"

Carlson was insulted. "I never blow cover!"

Peter decided now would be a good time to intercede. "Later, for now…"He glanced towards Wendy. "This ends today!"

The brothers all gave grunts of agreement. Peter delegated positions. "You all go blend in the best you can…He looked at Wendy. "I don't suppose you would agree to hide, would you?" He tried to give her his most persuasive expression.

"Not a chance." She answered back.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you stay by my side at all times. Understand? If you don't, I'll lock you in the cells just to keep you safe."

Wendy nodded in agreement. She would wait until later to yell at him for bossing her around. However, she still couldn't resist getting the last word. "Yes sir."

Michael elbowed Tristan for giving a laugh. "Don't encourage her." He whispered loudly. Wendy just rolled her eyes.

Peter went on. "I'm going to confront Hook, It' will however be the last time." He suddenly broke out into a giant grin. "So, enjoy yourselves." His face turned suddenly serious again. He turned towards Wendy. "Except you, you do nothing but stay behind me."

Wendy was sure she would never get used to how quickly his emotions could change. "You're the one who taught me to fight."

Peter put his hands on his hips in a stern manner. "I was a twelve year old idiot. Had I known then what I know now…"

Wendy took the challenge. "What?"

His expression turned loving. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I would never have left you in the first place."

Wendy and Peter heard gagging noises behind them. Bradley was growing restless. "Come on.. I haven't got all day. Really!"

Peter had a mischievous grin plastered to his face. "Really, what do you have going on?"

Bradley's face turned a funny shade of pink as he mumbled some nonsense.

Peter kept on. "What was that…I couldn't quite make it out?"

"I have a business meeting later!" He was growing more offended by the second. "What? I graduate this year, a man has to plan for the future."

Peter threw his head back in laughter. "Lord, we've gotten old!"

Sam seemed to take offense to this. "Speak for yourself, I'll be young forever."

Peter lifted one eyebrow in question. "Really? The current rumor about one of the scandalous Darling brother's, you know the one about someone courting Lord Harrison's daughter behind his back…Actually I believe the gossip was that he proposed without asking the father's permission. That must all be lies then. Hmmm, what do you think?"

Sam started to stutter out a reply. "I uhhh…" Luckily for him he was interrupted by a shadow in the doorway.

It was the man with the glass eye. He didn't realize that all of the men in the room didn't belong, due to the clothing they had stolen. "What's all this now?" He asked looking pointedly at Wendy. " Ohhh, the young capn' won't like this none. I said before that ol Swifty would know how to treat ya nice, if you was lookin' for company."

Peter confidently raised his pistol and shot the man. Swifty slumped to the floor, but wasn't dead yet. Michael kicked him in the head, for good measure. Peter walked up and knelt down grabbing the pirate by his hair. "Tell me?" He said in his falsely calm voice. "Did you put a finger on my wife?"

Swifty was only able to whisper his answer, due to the pain from the gun shot. "That aint your wife…"

Without letting him finish, Peter stood up with the pirates' hair still in his grasp. He drug him across the floor, and threw him on top of James Jr.'s body. When the pirate realized what he was laying on he tried to scramble off. "THIS! This is what happens to other men who touch my wife." Peter shot the man again, this time killing him.

Wendy gave Peter an annoyed look. "Peter, you must stop doing that."

Peter matched her annoyed look. "Wendy, It's common knowledge that you don't touch another man's wife without consequences." This was followed with grumbles of agreement from the boys.

"Or sister." Max said with a nod to confirm his point. This was followed up with more grumbles of agreement.

Wendy intensified her annoyed look. "I didn't like him either, but you could have just stopped at one shot. Promise, next time you won't kill him."

Peter gave a small smile. "I think it's a little too late for that."

Wendy blushed at her mistake. "You know what I mean, Promise."

Peter blew out a breath and tapped his foot in thought. "Later, I have to kill more people now. I would hate to make you a promise, just to break it in five minutes."

Wendy was sick of seeing violence. "Are you sure it's necessary?"

Peter's expression turned solemn. "If I don't kill Hook today, he'll come for our children. It must stop now. I _will_ make my family safe." He vowed.

Wendy shook her head in agreement. Then she, along with everyone else turned her head towards a tapping noise. Bradley was tapping his foot in aggravation that this was taking so long. "Really? Must we all listen to your marital strife?" Bradley received more looks from the other boys. "What? It's a really good business deal."

Peter interrupted. "Enough, let's get this done and go home."

"Here, here." John replied. He was anxious to get home to his wife, preferably before she realized he was gone.

The boys all filed out and quietly dispersed over the ship. Peter grabbed Wendy and pulled her by his side, with a protective arm around her. He ignored all of the surprised gasps from the men all around him as he boldly walked to the foot of the stairs leading to the Captains quarters. "HOOK!" no answer. "HOOK!"

This time Captain Hook slowly walked out of his quarters. "What is all of this racket?" He looked towards the source of noise. When he saw Peter he broke out into a grin. "Ahhh, I see. Welcome home Peter, though I imagine you've found it quite different since you've been here last." He said, as he gave a small bow.

Peter pulled Wendy closer. "Hook." He replied in greeting. "Still alive I see, and a father. I have to admit that was a surprise."

Hook gave a laugh. "He was born long ago… way back when you still lived here."

Peter didn't hide his surprise. "How so? I would have known."

Hook looked exasperated, as he rolled his eyes. "I see you haven't lost your conceit, Peter. Good lord, give me some credit. I had to hide him of course. As a boy, you would have stolen him and turned him into a lost boy. It would make one so sad to kill one's own child. Just so you know…" He gestured towards Wendy. "You don't always know everything, do you?"

Peter couldn't contain his temper anymore, causing even Wendy to flinch at his words. "When did the rules change? When did it become Ok to attack and abuse WOMEN?"

Hook started twirling his mustache, while glaring at Wendy."No need to get upset Peter, my but you've become touchy. Don't women want equality in the world you live in, Peter? If you remember correctly I have never discriminated. She was going to die last time too, however more humanly." Hook stole another glance at Wendy, this time noticing the state of her appearance. "I'm afraid my son has a bit of a temper…and it appears not much patience. Really though, boy's will be boy's and all of that nonsense. At least until they decide to grow up, in your case. Maybe I indulged him a little too much."

Peter gave Hook a deadly stare. "Had."

Hook gave a confused look. "Excuse me? I don't understand. One might think, after all of that education, you might be a little more articulate Peter.

Peter stared even harder. "Please excuse my rudeness. I'll surely explain. I simply meant to convey that your son _had_ a temper. Meaning past tense, on account of how I just killed him. Is that articulate enough for you….or do you need more explanation?"

For all of one second Hook lost composure, just as quickly he regained it. "Kill him." He said in a calm voice before walking back to his Captain's quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter quickly pushed Wendy into a corner, as he braced himself in front of her. He pulled out a sword and readied himself for battle. Immediately all of Wendy's brothers also pulled out weapons, sudden mayhem broke out all across the ship. Clanging of swords could be heard everywhere. Though Wendy felt a little perturbed she couldn't see any of it. She could however make out a growing number of injured or dead pirates, piling up at Peter's feet.

Peter also knew it was time to move. He quickly shoved his sword into one last pirate before making his move. After he ripped it back out, he hauled Wendy over his shoulder to move her to a different corner. Wendy looked out into the ensuing battle, she noticed someone running at Peter's back. Before he could stab Peter in the back, Wendy grabbed Peter's dagger from his side and shoved it into the neck of the pirate coming at Peter. Wendy had never actually killed anyone before and the feeling of it made her sick. She started trembling violently and shrieking uncontrollably. Peter noticed a door off to the side and quickly opened the door and pulled her in after him.

"Shhhh." He pulled her tight against his chest. "It's ok, you'll be ok."

Wendy shook her head back and forth violently. "I've never killed anyone before."

Both of them jumped at a loud crashing noise. Peter leveled his most serious glare into Wendy's eyes. "You need to hide out in here, do you understand. I have to go back, you need to stay safe. I demand that you stay here Wendy." He decided not to wait for an answer. He grabbed what looked like a key sitting on a side table. He wiggled it around in the lock to see if it fit. "Perfect. You have no choice. I love you, I'll be back soon." He locked the door from the inside and shut the door before she could respond.

"Pet..." Wendy tried to catch him, but he had pulled the door closed to quickly. "I'm alright." She leaned her head against the door, felling angry that he hadn't given her a chance. "There has to be some way out of here." She immediately started searching the room. There was no way, she would stay in here the whole time. Wendy searched for anything to get the door open with. She could find nothing. Wendy leaned her head against the wall and slumped to the floor in defeat. She knew she would rather suffer that sick feeling for the rest of her life, rather than not know if Peter and her brothers were alive. She looked down at the floor and noticed an unusual crack in the floor. The crack went against the grain in the wood. She followed the crack until it disappeared under a rug. She moved the rug aside and found a hidden door. "This has to be another way out." She said to herself, as she used all of her strength to haul the large door open.

Wendy noticed a long corridor of stairs that lead to somewhere. "Hmmm, wait here like Peter said…or…not." Wendy thought about it a second longer. "What would Peter have done…?" Wendy then started down the stairs as quietly as possible. They seemed to go on forever. She then came out at familiar looking stone floor. "The prison cells." She whispered, to herself. "Tiger Lily" She knew she had to rescue the girl, just in case the battle went wrong. _At least then Tiger Lily might have a chance to get free._ Wendy knew she had to be careful of the guard, so she quietly tiptoed around trying to find her way. She had been brought from an entirely different direction.

Wendy could make out arguing down a hallway, off to the side. She tiptoed down the hallway and realized that she now recognized the way from here. She came up on the guard, arguing with Tiger Lily. Wendy could make out that Tiger Lily was trying to barter for her freedom. Wendy snuck up behind the pirate, and grabbed his pistol from the holster at his side. She lifted it up high over her head, and brought it down hard on the back of his head.

The angry pirate turned around and looked as if he would kill her. However he slumped to the floor instead. Tiger Lilly broke out into a roaring laughter. "That's what you get." She said, as she spat on him through the bars.

Wendy was astounded that anyone could laugh at a time like this. "Stand back."

Tiger Lilly moved to the back corner adjacent from the cell lock, thinking that was her best chance of not getting shot.

Wendy aimed the pistol at the cell lock closed her eyes as tight as they would go, before letting off a shot. She quickly opened them at the sound of the lock clanging to the floor. "I did it."

Tiger Lilly ran out and gave Wendy a giant hug. "I knew you could do it. Next time though, you could get the key off the guard."

Wendy was astounded. "Why didn't you mention that before? And for that matter, I think I'm done with all of this adventure crap. I'm counting on there not being a next time."

Tiger Lilly laughed at Wendy again. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said, as she started leading the way out.

Wendy didn't know what else to do but follow. Tiger Lilly lead her through the familiar way out, which was good, Wendy didn't want to explain about how she had been locked in a room, ordered to sit the fight out. She had the slight feeling; Tiger Lilly wouldn't have been as hysterical in the same situation.

When they came to the top of the stairs, they both had to push with all of their might to get the door open, due to all of the bodies in the way. They ran out on deck jaws dropping at the craziness all around them. "Look!" Tiger Lilly yelled, pointing her finger out to sea.

Wendy looked out where Tiger Lilly was pointing. What she saw was astounding, hundreds of canoes were racing towards the ship. As the canoes gained on them, warriors threw spears into the sides of the ship. They jumped lithely, using the spears as handles and steps. "You were right, Tiger Lilly."

Tiger Lilly scoffed at Wendy. "Of course."

Wendy thought that maybe arrogance was probably a trait of all residents in this land, as well as sudden change of temper. Suddenly, she noticed movement from behind Tiger Lilly. "Watch out!"

Tiger Lilly tried to move out of the way, but was caught by her hair. The Pirate laughed at her weak attempt to fight him off. "Wendy, shoot him."

Wendy felt nervous all over again. "What if I shoot you?"

Tiger Lilly shrieked out in pain when the pirate yanked harder. "Just don't squeeze your eyes shut this time, please."

Wendy lifted the pistol and aimed at the pirate's heart. "Let her go, or I'll shoot you."

The pirate smiled a vile, toothless grin. "OOoooohhh, the little girlies are making threats now." Suddenly, his eyes bulged as he dropped Tiger Lilly. Wendy noticed an arrow, sticking straight through his heart.

A Large man in full Indian dress walked calmly over to Tiger Lilly, clutching her to his chest as he picked her up. Wendy noticed all over the ship, Indians climbing aboard. This would even the fight. They spread out over the ship, swiftly killing every pirate in their path. Wendy desperately searched for any sign of her brother's or Peter. She couldn't see a thing, probably due to the way they were dressed. Finally she could make out Carlson swinging from a rope and landing in a pile of pirates making their way for Michael.

Wendy about had heart palpitations. "I can't believe the idiot is enjoying this." She said, to no one in particular.

"I know, bad form, bad form." The voice came from right beside Wendy, making her jump a mile. Wendy looked into the piercing blue eyes of Captain Hook. She then decided to run, however he slashed his hook through her shirt. She was trapped. _Oh blast, Peter is going to be so mad_. "That is no way to greet your father in law."

Wendy tried to break free, once again failing. "You're not my father in law."

Captain Hook grew bored with the conversation. He started walking, dragging Wendy beside him. "You know, I do apologize for having to use you. If I had a daughter, I would hope she would be just like you. Of course I would expect her to make better choices in men. I suppose though, I probably wouldn't have let any men get near her. Your father, has allowed you to make poor choices indeed."

Wendy thought he was mad. She couldn't believe the surreal conversation she was having with a person who wanted her dead. She started tripping again, as he kept walking up another set of stairs. He didn't pause once for her to gain footing. "You're mad."

He just chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. On the other hand, you're mad. One might think you would remember… that I would never stop trying to kill Peter. Even by hurting those he loves the most, especially by killing the _one_ he loves most." Once he reached the top platform, Captain Hook cleared his throat, before yelling at the top of his lungs. "ENOUGH!"

The action came to a sudden halt, everyone noticed the Captain holding Wendy. Wendy could now make out the horrified faces of her brothers and Peter as they raced forward, pushing, stabbing and shooting anyone in their way. They all came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, except Peter. Captain Hook calmly walked to the edge of the ship with Wendy in his grasp. "Stop right there, Peter Pan. I'll throw her over board." He pushed her halfway over the edge to make his point.

Wendy shrieked loudly, due to the unexpected move. She noticed though, he had an almost too tight grip on her. She kept quiet, not wanting Peter to do anything stupid to save her. She knew that if he reacted without thinking, the cost would be his life. Wendy tried to stay as calm as one could, with half of their body being held over a raging sea. While Wendy was focusing on not screaming her head off, she noticed a strange, unusual movement in the sea. _The crock? No, the crock is dead. _Wendy had remembered Hook saying so. Suddenly she understood, Mermaids. There were at least fifty of them, all circling the ship. Now, she really didn't want to be thrown overboard.

Peter noticed that Hook kept a tight grip on Wendy. _He must not want to hurt her, what reason would he have for keeping her? He wants me._ Peter thought to himself. "Why don't we make this between the two of us?" Peter tried to use his most convincing tone, not wanting Hook to detect his panic. "I'm the one you really want."

Hook raised an eyebrow in thought. "I don't understand why I can't have both."

Peter struggled to remain calm. "You can't. If you drop her, I'll leave. You will no longer have anything to barter with."

Hook couldn't figure out if Peter was bluffing. "You're going to tell me …that if I murdered your beloved Wendy, you would just leave."

Peter pushed down the immense rage he felt. "That's what would have the most effect on you. Isn't it? You have waited so long to kill me…if you kill her, you will never get the chance to try. I challenge you now, a fight to the death. You and me, right now." Peter said, trying to not look at Wendy.

Hook had to decide. Killing Wendy would hurt Peter more than anything, however he had waited forever to kill Peter. Could he give up the chance…finally to get revenge for his hand….for feeding his hand and his body to the crock…and his son, the death of his only son. No. "Alright." He yanked Wendy back over the side of the ship. "A fight then, to the death. Say your goodbye's Pan, It's the last time you'll ever see her again." Hook sneered, as he violently shoved Wendy towards Peter.

Peter caught Wendy tightly in his arms, never had anything felt so good. He knew if something happened to him, her brothers and Tink would get her out. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It will be alright, go stand with John."

Wendy shook her head. "No, don't do this. Let's just leave." She clung to him harder.

Peter spoke to her as gently as possible. He needed to convince her, this was the only way. "Wendy…he'll come back. He'll come for our children, our grandchildren. What would happen if I couldn't save them? Eventually I will get old, unless I was to stay here. Now that I've found you, that prospect is out of the question. I need to end this now." He pulled away to look into her eyes.

Wendy knew, what he said was right. "I love you, come back for me."

Peter responded with a conceited grin. "I always come back for what is mine."

This was one time Wendy was _not_ annoyed at his conceit. She was elated. Peter cupped his hands around her face and kissed her passionately.

He bent his head to her ear again. "Don't forget, I also have an important promise to keep."

Wendy felt her face go hot. "This is hardly the time."

Peter disagreed. "This is the perfect time, love." He said, as he looked at her longingly. His expression suddenly turned determined. "John!" He called out, never letting his eyes leave Wendy.

John, not wanting the chance to save his sister pass by, raced up the stairs. "Yes."

Peter gave her one last kiss on her forehead, before turning her over to John. "Take care of her. If something happens to me…get her out of here. Understand?"

Wendy panicked. "NO!"

They both ignored her. John tightened his arms around her, preventing her escape. "Understood."

Wendy reached out to Peter from John's arms. "Peter, please."

He gave her such a pained look that she stopped begging. "Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise! You will stay with John. Promise now!"

Wendy once again felt her tears betray her. "I promise." She whispered.

Peter nodded his head in acceptance to her promise. He waited for John to take Wendy away before turning to Hook. "Shall we?"

Hook's eyes brightened wickedly. "Lets"


	20. Chapter 20

Captain Hook drew his sword and walked towards Peter. Peter already had his sword drawn. He knew he had to keep his anger in check. He had promised his wife, he would be returning for her. He sidestepped Hooks advance, resulting in the two of them circling. Each keeping a distance from the other, the first to make a mistake would be the one to die.

Hook decided to try distracting Peter. "I must say Pan, you look quite different. All decked out like a pirate, rather than a bush. I think I like the new look."

Peter laughed at Hook's feeble attempt at sabotage. "No matter, anything I dress in… makes me look better than you."

Hook took a stab at Peter. Peter swiftly defended the blow, sending Hooks arm flying back. The Captain was a little surprised at the strength behind the defense. "Well done Peter, I finally get my real fight."

Peter answered, with his most conceited tone. "I've always given you a real fight…hence the han…I mean hook."

This earned him another swing. However, Peter was right with him, once again easily defending the blow. Hook decided to come at him hard. Quickly, he swung his sword back and forth aggressively at Peter.

Peter let Hook come at him, defending each blow effectively. Finally when he saw the opening, he pushed back sending Hook stumbling back. "I'm not a boy anymore, old man. You will find; I'm not quite so easily intimidated." Peter laughed at Hook's expression. He decided to rub a little salt in the wound. "You were only able to get me down once, was it?" Peter mentioned casually, as he walked towards Hook.

Hook raised an eyebrow at Peter's conceited tale. "You have a few scars with my name on them, Pan." He readied himself for Peter's advance.

Peter did advance, swinging his sword back and forth looking for any way through Hook's defense. "You got in a few lucky strikes, but you only brought me down once. What was it you said?"

Hook took the bait. "I said you were a tragedy." This time he twisted and turned while he swung, making his strikes even stronger.

Peter matched Hook for every twist and turn. "You were wrong, I followed her. Her window wasn't locked. She didn't forget me. There was no other in my place. I am the one called husband." Peter swung hard letting his anger ignite, as he remembered finding Wendy's name linked in the paper with another man's name.

Hook narrowed his eyes as he thought of his son. "You were almost too late Peter. Tell me, what would you have done if you would have found her with another man?"

The thought distracted Peter for just a small second, backing him into a wall. Hook took advantage of the situation, swiping at Peter with his hook. Peter ducked his head just in time, causing the hook to stick in the wood. Hook yanked his arm back harshly, releasing the hook from the wall and swinging his sword violently down on Peter. Peter could only keep his sword up to block the blows. As soon as he got the chance he ducked under Hooks arm to get loose. "You're son was the first to learn the answer to that question. Wasn't he?"

Hook glared at Peter, coming at him again. "You had better hope you kill me today, Peter Pan. If you don't I will destroy everything, EVERYTHING! You hold dear."

Peter reigned in his rage, knowing another mistake would cause not only his death, but a lifetime of trouble for everyone else. Even if they did get away, Hook would return for them. "Hope has nothing to do with it, old man. My skills exceed yours, they always have." Peter knew it was a risk, but he felt that it was the safest choice to let Hook believe he was still nothing more than a conceited boy. _Let him underestimate me._ Thought Peter to himself.

Hook came at Peter from a new angle, forcing Peter to the edge of the stairs. He had to either jump or fight his way through. Peter decided to just throw a little something else in Hooks plans. He gave a shrill whistle, giving Tinkerbelle the old sound for faerie dust. Tink raced over spreading faerie dust all over Peter. He immediately flew upwards, not wanting Hook to focus on anyone else but himself. Tinkerbelle had meant to swiftly fly away after dusting Peter. However Hook had expected a move like this; he grabbed her before she could get away. Hook shook her violently over his head, dusting himself. He struggled for a moment, until he looked in Wendy's direction. He then immediately flew after Peter.

Peter didn't miss the look that Captain Hook had shot at Wendy. He had made it clear; there would be no room for mistake. Peter needed to win this battle, once and for all. Even though he was sure what Hook's thought was; he still needed to know for sure. "Hook, I'm surprised you were able to have a happy thought. Tell me, what makes a dusty old man happy?"

Hook caught on to Peter's ruse. He chased after Peter, both of them flying dangerously through ropes and large ship masts. "Only the demise of your lovely wife." Hook enjoyed the anger in Peter's eyes. No matter how much Pan had matured, he would still be the same conceited boy. "Although, I had just considered keeping her. I need to replace my son; he was to take over after my retirement. Maybe a lovely daughter would do. I'll name her, Red Handed Jill. That's what she prefers if I remember correctly." Hook was enjoying Peter's anger so much; he mistakenly flew into the flag.

Peter took advantage of Hook's struggle. He flew straight for him; noticing Hook's arms were tangled in the folds of the flag. Peter grabbed him by the throat. "She would never become a pirate."

Hook secretly loosened his arm without Peter noticing. "She would have no choice. She would forget everything. It may take a little longer, but you know it would happen." Hook rasped out an evil laugh, before raising his hook and slashing Peter at his shoulder, forcing Peter's hand away from Hook's throat.

Peter roared out due to not only the pain in his arm, but also the thought of his wife stuck here forever. He could hear Wendy scream out in fear for his life. He wished so much to reassure her, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly he was flying uncontrollably backwards, slamming into one of the large ship masts; Hook's sword at his throat.

Hook was going to enjoy every minute of killing Peter, if it was the last thing he did. "You underestimate me Pan." Hook sneered, as he lowered the sword and raised his Hook to Peter's throat. He watched happily as Peter swallowed hard. "Know this, before you die. I will take your Wendy, she will forget everything. I will raise her as my own daughter. Maybe someday, I'll marry her off and get grandchildren…" Hook gurgled out the rest, surprised by the sudden pain in his heart. He looked down, as blood poured from his body.

Peter was to shaken, to upset at the thoughts of things that could happen to Wendy to enjoy this moment. He pulled the small dagger back out of Hook's heart as swiftly as he could manage. He shoved the hook away from his throat. He noticed Hook was about to fall so he grabbed him from behind and pulled him up and hauled him over the water. "I told you, no one touches my wife." Peter looked down towards the water, noticing the mermaids circling like sharks. "They're waiting for you, I promised to give them a turn." Peter said, as he dropped Hook from his grasp.

Hook looked up at Peter as he fell, watching Peter slash his sword diagonally, signaling the end of the fight. He felt himself hit the water hard and float back up. Panicking he gasped for air; he wasn't up for long though, many hands grabbed at his clothing and hair. They drug him further and further into blackness.

Peter flew down to the ship deck, walking swiftly to the side of the ship. He leaned over the side, hissing and clucking in a foreign language only known to the mermaids and himself. Wendy started to run over to him, but he held out a hand to stop her.

Wendy was incredibly annoyed, he didn't want her to go over to him. She decided not to listen, running to his side anyways. She wished she had listened. She came upon the mermaids proving to Peter that Hook was finally gone. She remembered that he had sworn this time he would make sure with his own eyes. The sight of the corpse was too much; she felt Peter's arms go around her before she sunk to the floor.

Peter pulled his wife up to his chest, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Wendy, will you ever listen to me?" He brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead.

Wendy ignored his question. She noticed Tiger Lilly walking towards them. Wendy recognized the jar that Tiger Lilly carried over. _The faerie salve._ "Thank you, Tiger Lilly." She said weakly, as she started regaining her composure.

Tiger Lilly nodded in response and then leaned forward. "Do you remember the boy I told you about?" Wendy nodded, feeling a little nervous about the direction of this subject. Especially with John in hearing distance. She knew that to be fact because John leaned in further to hear the conversation. Tiger Lilly continued, interrupting Wendy's thoughts. "He looked a lot like the nosy man." She gave a little giggle and ran off, joining the other Indians who were now leaving the ship.

Wendy gave a laugh at the look on John's face. He looked astonished. "I am not nosy." He enunciated each word, as if the words were their own sentences.

This made Wendy laugh harder. "You were leaning in to hear." She just shook her head back and forth, before turning her attention back to Peter. "Take off your shirt." She said in a no nonsense tone.

Peter developed a wicked grin. "Now? I'm shocked. This is definitely not the right time and place." He gave her a mock surprised, shocked look.

Wendy felt her face burn when she heard gagging noises from her brothers. "Peter Chesterfield! Take off your shirt now."

Peter loved the way Wendy looked when she was embarrassed. He pulled his shirt over his head, gasping a little at the pain in his shoulder.

Wendy flinched at his gasp. She immediately started rubbing the salve into his wound, blowing on it the way Tiger Lilly had done for her.

Peter looked shocked at how fast the salve worked. "What is it?"

Wendy didn't think before she answered. "It's a salve the faeries made. It's wonderful isn't it?" She looked at Peter curiously when he suddenly tensed.

Peter looked at her warily. "How do you know?"

Wendy stopped short. Peter hadn't known about her being beaten. It would only cause him more stress to know. She tried to lie. "Ummm, Tiger Lilly told me." She looked away so he couldn't see the deception in her eyes.

He wasn't fooled, Peter felt immediate rage. "Who did it? Who hurt you?" Peter looked frantically around the ship for anyone he could kill. He noticed that every pirate had been killed, either by the boys or the Indians.

Wendy was glad there was no one else to kill. She had seen enough, yet she could see in his eyes that he wouldn't mind killing a couple of them a second time. "It doesn't matter anymore Peter, they're gone. They can't hurt anyone ever again. Please….let's go home."

Peter's anger fizzled at his wife vulnerable eyes. "Yes." He cupped her face in his hands. "Let's go home." Peter's face broke out into his familiar mischievous grin. He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

Faeries from all over swarmed to the ship covering the entire ship in faerie dust. Wendy heard her brother's shout in laughter, all of them remembering the last time Peter had commandeered the Jolly Roger. Peter leaned down to whisper in her ear, sending chills to her toes. "Oh…the cleverness of me." Wendy gave him a brilliant smile at that childhood memory they had shared together. Peter walked up the stairs to take the wheel, and steer the ship home.


	21. Epilogue

Five years later,

Wendy and Elizabeth sat out on the veranda at the Chesterfield mansion. They watched as their children played on the expansive green lawn, chasing one another around. Five year old Lillian Darling and three year old Peter Eugene Chesterfield ll. The middle name had been a requirement from his loving grandmother. Both Elizabeth and Wendy were round with child for the second time.

Elizabeth smiled kindly at Wendy. "How long do you think they will be?"

Wendy laughed at Elizabeth. "You know them, they get to talking and working…the end of the world could arrive and they would still be going over business ventures. No matter Elizabeth, I love having your company."

Elizabeth laughed back at Wendy. "A few more business deals like this one and you'll be begging to get us out of your hair."

Wendy shook her head back and forth. "Not at all, Elizabeth. You're my only sister."

Elizabeth gave Wendy a sly look. "Haven't you heard the latest gossip Wendy? Or are you to confined out here in the country?

Wendy was extremely curious now. "What?"

Elizabeth laughed at the familiar Curiosity in Wendy; usually it showed its self right before she was involved in some particular shenanigan. "There was one very angry Lord Harrison, knocking at our door in the middle of the night….about three nights ago."

Wendy leaned as far over her large belly as she could. "No!" Wendy was aghast.

Elizabeth leaned towards her about as far as she could get also. "It seems we may have ourselves another sister after all."

Wendy and Elizabeth both shot up sitting ramrod straight when the door opened and their husbands casually walked out. Peter was the first to notice. "Whatever you have going on in that mind of yours, I want to know immediately."

Wendy played innocent. "I can't imagine what you mean." She batted her eyelashes for further effect.

Peter couldn't help but smile at her. He was the luckiest man in the world. John interrupted his thoughts. "I am glad she's your responsibility now. I was way out of my league…you, however seem to be on top of things."

Peter laughed at John's look of relief. "That's because it takes one to know one."

Everyone but Wendy laughed at that. She was about reply, but then they were all distracted by the kids having an argument. Peter rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked out to his son.

As soon as little Peter saw his father he ran to him. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

Peter picked up his son, tossing him into the air and catching him again. "Yes son?" He asked, over the sqeals and laughter coming from little Peter.

Little Peter did his best to mimic his mother's pout. "Cousin Lilly says I must grow up. I don't wanna grow up. I want always to be little and have fun forever."

Peter laughed at his son. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, so no one could hear what he said. "My boy, that's because you haven't found a Wendy yet." His son gave him a confused look. "When you find your Wendy, you will go to the ends of the earth and back. You will do anything for her…even want to grow up."

Little Peter didn't believe him. "Never."

Peter laughed again, remembering his own vow many years ago. "You will see, my son. You will see." Peter put his son down to run, while never once taking his eyes off of his beautiful wife. She rewarded him with one of her lovely smiles, the kind that made her eyes sparkle. "Anything" He said only to himself, while he walked back to the beautiful woman who called him husband.


End file.
